


Please Save Me...

by VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend



Series: Final Fantasy XV Vampire Scourge on Eos [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: #yes it is, Alternate Universe, Angst, Ardyn is here for maybe like ten min then he's gone, Blood, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Human Sacrifice, Ignis becomes OC's Chamberlin, It's not just because I have I thing for Iggy and Ravus together, Loss, Romantic Soulmates, Sacrifice, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmates, There's a reason for this people, Tragedy, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Vampire!Ravus, Vampiric Soulmates, did I mention everyone in this is a vampire? like EVERYONE!, gentle!Ravus, not sorry, nothing will happen between Ravus and Ignis tho have no worries, reader - Freeform, vampire!Ignis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend/pseuds/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend
Summary: A girl is brought to Fenestala Manor by the queen of Tenebrae to be a sacrifice for her son. The girl knows that she is a vampiric sacrifice from day one. However she doesn't know to which Nox Fleuret child. She has already met the youngest, Lunafreya, which by luck (or not luck) is not the one she has been promised to. (Not that she knows that) She has yet to meet Ravus, yet he has been watching her from the shadows, biding his time, and waiting for the perfect moment to appear to her. He doesn't want her to fear him, as his mother wishes her to. No, Ravus has taken a liking to this sacrifice. And unfortunately for his mother...he just might keep this one with him.........for a very long time. Perhaps forever...
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ravus Nox Fleuret/Reader
Series: Final Fantasy XV Vampire Scourge on Eos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761766
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. How We Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I didn't ask for you. My mother chose you for me. Forgive me, gentle Starlight." his voice had quieted to a whisper as his arms slipped around me, pulling me against him, "But I can't stop myself from this anymore. I've kept away for too long. I've denied myself this for too long. I can't deny myself anymore. Please, gentle Starlight forgive me, I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sacrifice is wandering in Fenestala Manor...she finally meets up with Ravus for the first time...

_The dark halls around me stretch out so far. I'm not going to stop running though. I never will. I'm going to find my way out of here! Even if it kills me I will be free of this place! I will not be caged! I will not stay here! I am my own person and I will not be a prisoner! I refuse! I refuse! I! Refuse!_

* * *

Though the halls of this place are bright, and though there are gardens of green all around, I feel like I am a prisoner. I have never been outside these walls. The walls of Fenestala Manor have always been my cage. It is a gilded cage at that. So bright, so beautiful.

The queen seems so generous...she is a liar. I am to be a sacrifice. Either to her daughter, Lunafreya...whom I have met, or to her son, Ravus...a ghost I have yet to see. Lunafreya does not seem so bad. She is quaint, gentle, and kind.

I would not be opposed to allowing her my blood. Seeing as that has been what I was chosen for, my blood being found rich and nutritious for the Nox Fleuret line. However, if I am to be given to Ravus...well, I would at least like to meet the man before he sinks his fangs into me. I mean, if you were going to be drained of your blood as a sacrifice, wouldn't you at least like to know who the person is and what they look like before it happens. I mean, will they have pretty eyes, or will they just be plain and dull.

I know they will gleam crimson as my life fades. I've seen it happen to so many others. The queen has forced me to watch her when she drank from my family. She told me it was so I knew my fate. Although, she conveniently left out which of her children I'd belong to.

Which brings me back to where I am now. Lunafreya or Ravus? Lady Lunafreya was a slight, tall, blonde. She reminded me of her mother in looks. But her demeanor was so much warmer, so much kinder.

The two of us have actually sat and laughed together. Which in a way, leads me to believe that Lunafreya is not the one that I belong to. How could you sit next to someone and laugh so happily like that. Smile like that, and not look like you wanted to sink your fangs into their throat at any second. No, Lunafreya never looks at me like that.

I only ever see friendship in her eyes. So I must belong to her brother, Ravus. But I have never seen him. I've never caught a glimpse of the man wandering these halls. I wonder what he looks like?

Does he look like his mother, with blonde hair and blue eyes as well? Or perhaps does he resemble his father, whom I've also never seen? So many questions, lead to no answers...

Yet they do lead to me running into someone considering I'm entirely lost in my thoughts and not watching where I'm going.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry! Please forgive me!" I yelp out, as I actually end up bouncing back off the persons chest.

A gentle hand reaches out and catches my wrist before I can fall back, and pulls me forward against the chest I just bounced off of.

"Careful, gentle Starlight. Can't have what my mother offered me getting injured just cause she wasn't paying attention, now can we?" a warm chuckle rumbles through the chest that I had just been pulled against as soft lips brushed against my wrist.

"What the...?" my head snapped up and I am met with the most beautiful pair of heterochromatic eyes I've ever seen. 

A warm palm came up behind my waist and pressed me more firmly against the man that had appeared seemingly out of no where. However, I was still lost in his eyes. A galaxy bright, entrancing lavender in one and the other the most lovely and gentle sky blue.

"So dainty a thing my mother has offered. Hair white as the stars above, yet she forces you to run around in a simple black dress." the man pulled me in a circle around him, making me show off the drab black dress that I was wearing and making my long, thigh length white hair stream out around us, "Yet still, it suits you."

He released my waist and cupped my chin gently, pulling my face close to his own.

"Your eyes though, they remind me of Winter. Fresh ice frozen on the ground, such a pale blue. So harsh and cold to those you hate, but could be warm and clear as a stream of water to those you love. Am I right, gentle Starlight?" he asked, as he released me and once again pressed a soft kiss to my wrist.

Left in a daze, the words _'what mother offered me'_ didn't hit until a few seconds after he pressed the second kiss to my wrist.

Yanking my hand away from him I glared up into his eyes and hissed, "You're Ravus aren't you?"

He blinked down at me, seemingly confused as to why my attitude towards him had changed so quickly.

"I am. Is there a problem..." he began.

 _"Yes, there is a fucking problem!:_ I yelled at him.

"I beg your pardon, I have done nothing to you." his voice was calm as he replied to my anger.

 _"I'm a sacrifice to you! You are my death walking! That's what you've done to me!"_ I yelled at him again.

Suddenly my body was backed up against a wall. There was no pain upon my impact, but as Ravus's hands hit ether side of my head, imprints were made of each of them.

 ** _"Do you think that I asked my mother for you? Do you?"_** Ravus's voice hissed next to my ear, and I froze unable to move.

"...n-no..."

 _"I didn't ask for you. My mother chose you for me. Forgive me, gentle Starlight."_ his voice had quieted to a whisper as his arms slipped around me, pulling me against him, _"But I can't stop myself from this anymore. I've kept away for too long. I've denied myself this for too long. I can't deny myself anymore. Please, gentle Starlight forgive me, I'm sorry."_

Soft white hair tickled the side of my face as he lowered his face to my throat, gently sweeping my hair to the side with a nuzzle of his nose, and sweeping softly over the vein he was going to pierce with his fangs with his lips. My eyes grew wide with fear as I felt his fangs scrape over my throat as a gentle warning of what was to come.

_'I don't want to be your sacrifice! I don't want you to...stop! Please, stop! Don't...please, don't stop...it feels...so good...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Ravus does not have his Magitek arm cause hey this is my story we get to have fun


	2. More...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gentle Starlight asks for more than she bargained for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah....I'm eventually going to try my hand at light smut in this story. I'm just not sure when. If not later on in this chapter, most likely in the next. And considering it will be my first ever (though I will admit I will admit I have read my fair share of hard and soft core smut on here (I have no shame in what I read people I admit everything and admit to being horny on main 🤣)) smut story it probably will be shit. I've tried smut in draft before and I hated it so much it never even made it out of the rough draft stage. So this will be a trip for me and I gotta ask you to be nice. This is kinda indulgent and at the same time for the fans...

_"R-Ravus..."_ a whimper of his name left my lips as I felt my life essence leave my body and enter his own.

His body stiffened against mine and I felt a shudder run through it. Ravus's fangs dislodged themselves from my throat and I felt droplets of my blood leaking down my throat.

"Say my name again, Starlight." he whispered, his voice honeyed and gentle.

My hands wove their way up around behind him, one pulling him closer by pressing against the back of his neck weaving into the pure white stands of his hair, the other clinging to the back of Ravus's shoulder to lever myself higher against him.

"Gods above Ravus, please..." I begged him, lost in the thrill the feeling of him drawing away my blood gave me.

I understood now. Understood why once you were caught by a vampire and were in their clutches, you were powerless to escape unless they themselves let you go. The rush, the power, the pleasure you felt from them drawing away your blood, your life, was incredible. I felt a shuddered sigh brush against my throat and felt Ravus slide his hands down and lift me up and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist. With a single hand supporting me, he pinned my body to the wall, yet held my neck cocked just far enough away from it that he could suck and lave at the bite he had inflicted, and I couldn't help but gasp in delight.

 _"So good, so sweet, like the Ulwaat berries you find in the fields."_ Ravus's voice curled it's way into my mind.

A gentle nip at my jaw snapped my out of the stupor the pleasure his deadly kiss had pulled me into. My hazy eyes gazed down towards him and I beheld what I thought would terrify at me first. Bright crimson blazed up at me as he smiled almost coyly. Yet there was also a haze of pleasure glazing over those crimson eyes of his as well.

"Ravus?" I whispered softly.

His eyes slid halfway shut and the smile slid from his face as he inhaled a deep breath, dropping his face to the side of my throat that was free of blood.

"The way you call my name, Starlight. It makes me so weak for you. Be careful, sweet one. _I don't want to hurt you..._ " Ravus's voice was almost a whimper against me.

That was when I realized. Even if Ravus had _power_ over me...I had _power_ over him as well. It went both ways. Thus I realized why a human was always sacrificed to a vampire. They could never be together as lovers, because the human could use their form of ' _power_ over the vampire' so to speak, to manipulate them to as they wanted.

That was why I was a _sacrifice_ for Ravus. The queen wanted me dead and was hoping for Ravus to kill me. But his words... _Astrals_ _his words. Had Ravus fallen in love with me? Against his mothers wishes!_

"And if I want you to hurt me, Ravus?" I carded my fingers deeper into his hair as I prodded gently with my question.

I knew I was playing with fire, but Ravus's fire... _I would play with and gladly burn in..._

"Astrals, don't ask me that Starlight!" I felt him hiss in on a sharp breath.

I yanked back on the pale stands that I had in my hand and glared down into the surprised crimson ones that gazed back up at me.

"Then I won't ask you, Ravus. I'll tell you..." I tilted my head to the side baring my throat that was still dripping blood, _"Hurt me..."_

I heard what I swore was a muttered, _"Sweet Six!"_ before I felt his fangs sink deep into my throat again.

My hand tightened on the pale strands I had been holding and my hand gripped Ravus's shoulder tighter. A small whimper escaped my throat, but I didn't struggle in his grasp. This was utter and pure pleasure as they had said. An ultimate sin for sure, but one I was willing to make. Ravus slowly slid his fangs from my throat again and I pulled him up for a blind, uncoordinated kiss.

I didn't care that he had just drank my blood. I was daring to play with Ravus's fire, so I was gladly going to dive deep in while I burned. As Ravus registered what I had done, his hand slid up into my hair and pulled as he rose up a little higher than me so he could press down into a more dominant, open mouth kiss that nearly left me breathless in its intensity. Not to be outdone, I tried to pull Ravus back down, but with his body pinning me to the wall, the hand that had been holding me up came sliding up my hip and up my waist to stop on my ribcage just below my breast. His thumb followed the curve of it, but never touched.

It was a warning...but also a question.

 _'Am I allowed to touch? Do I have your permission?'_

I stifled the gasp that threatened to leave my lips, and Ravus's head tilted to the side. Slowly, his hand began to slide back down. However, my hand flew from his shoulder and covered his, pressing it back where it where it had rested. My fingers splayed out, my thumb forcing his up and around my breast and and guiding his hand to cup it as he pleased before releasing his hand. My hand eased itself down to rest against his forearm as he slowly leaned down.

Thinking he would also bite me there, I braced myself for the pain, but all I felt was a gentle press of lips through the fabric of my dress. Then crimson eyes peeked up at me through pale lashes. A smile crossed my face, and a small giggle escaped my lips at just how gentle the kiss had been. Pink tinged itself across his cheeks beautifully, and I swore to the Astrals right then and there, that I belonged to this man no matter what he wanted to do to me. Even if I was to die by his hand, I would.

Though he took my blood without my permission, and he craved to touch my body, which by all technicalities belonged to him. He had asked permission and even let me be the one to guide him to do to so. And as I allowed him to do so, he gave me such a display of vulnerability in return. He leaned back up and pressed both our foreheads together, smiling as he slid his hand down to once again help hold me up.

"Ravus Nox Fleuret! You have that girl where you need her, and you've played with her long enough! Drain her and be done!" a sharp, angry female voice rang out loudly down the hall to where Ravus had me pinned to the wall, and both of us snapped our gaze towards it.

However, before I could truly register who it was, Ravus had forced my face quickly, but gently against his throat to hide me away and bared his fangs in a threatening hiss at the person. They had interrupted a personal and heated moment, not to mention Ravus partaking of his first taste of his sacrificial offering. That in and of itself was a taboo punishable by death if Ravus wished it. But then clicking heels made their way down the hall until they were no more than fifteen feet away from us. A respectable distance, considering they did not wish to challenge the fact that Ravus was claiming me.

All the same, the person still glared at him.

"You have finally taken the prize I gave you, Ravus. Now drain the girl and kill her. She is worth nothing more then the nutrition her body contains. I'll have the servants collect the body when you finish. Be quick about it, as well.

King Regis has arrived with Prince Noctis and has requested an audience with the three of us." the queen snapped, scrutinizing the way Ravus was holding me and had pressed my face against his throat, hiding me away from her.

"Hold your tongue, mother! You will not speak of her that way!" Ravus growled back, his eyes flashing as he pulled me from the wall and held me tightly against his chest.

Despite knowing Ravus would not let me fall, I clung tighter to him. I didn't want the queen to pull me away. I knew she had figured out, just by those few spoken words, that he had become attached to me. A sin in and of itself. I now held power over her son... _and because of that I was about to be in some deep shit._

I could feel the sheer anger radiating off Ravus. It was cold, almost icy in its temperature. I shivered violently in Ravus's arms, and the hand on the back of my neck gently soothed its way down over my back, and warmth instantly flooded its way through my body. Like sunlight had shined down from above and warmed me. The queen saw this and became furious, lancing forward in her anger.

 _"You filthy witch! What spell have you cast upon my son?!"_ she screeched as she grabbed for me, trying to wind her hand into my long white hair and yank me backwards out of Ravus's arms.

But Ravus swiftly swept my hair up and away from her hands and spun gracefully out of her reach, my blood dotting the queens face as he moved away. As the queen crashed into the wall on the opposite side of the hall, she turned and hissed, baring her own glistening fangs at Ravus and I.

"I should have killed you myself, you wench, and given your brother to Lunafreya. Then this would have never happened." she growled, drawing a hand across her face and wiping the droplets of my blood off it carelessly.

Swiping them away with a lick of her tongue, she prepared to launch herself at Ravus again, before she stopped mid-lunge. A vacant expression took over her face as her hands dropped to her sides, then she slowly raised her hand once more and swiped her tongue over the traces of my blood that still remained. Her eyes then zeroed in on me, still clinging onto Ravus.

"You are no witch..." her voice was barely a whisper, barely audible as it left her lips, her expression turning soft and apologetic as she looked at me.

She bowed her head and held her hands out to her sides in surrender.

"Forgive me, my son. I had no Idea how pure and sweet her blood was." her voice was now reverent as she backed away, head still bowed as if in supplication, "I leave her to you. Take as much time as you need. I give you the option to keep her even, if that is what you wish.

The choice is yours, my son. _She is yours_ , do with her what you will. I will tell the others you are indisposed right now."

The queen turned quickly and almost fled down the hall, the clicking of her shoes fading fast. The warmth of the aura I had been feeling from Ravus faded, and I felt him release a breath I hadn't realized he had been holding.

"Ravus?" I questioned, pulling back to look him in the eye.

His face looked so sad, so downcast as I gazed at him. Grazing gentle fingertips down over the side of his brow, I turned my hand so the back of my fingers would cast themselves over his cheek, my thumb slowly drawing a gentle line under his eye. Well, he gave me a nickname...and he reminded me of it so much, so why not?

"Moonlight...talk to me." I gently prompted him.

A shuddering gasp entered his lips as his eyes widened. 

_"Moonlight?"_

I smiled down at him, and tilted my head, a small giggle leaving my lips.

"Yes, _Moonlight_. You remind me of it so very much, Ravus. I've snuck up to the top of Fenestala Manor at night sometimes when the moon was full. It was so large and bright and it gave off such a cold, unyielding light. But yet, I found comfort in this cold light.

Because despite the light being cold, I had a feeling that someone would be there for me if I waited there maybe one night longer under another full moon. And just now, I felt such cold, unyielding anger from you. But when you ran your hand down my back to comfort me, I felt as if the warmth of sunshine had just shown down over me and calmed my fears. I knew I was safe, I knew I was protected from anything, that nothing would touch me. I felt that even the Astrals would have to cut you down to get to me at that moment." my voice was soft as I cupped my hand against his cheek, watching as he seemed to instinctively tilt his head into it.

_"It seems then Starlight, that you are the other half of my soul that I have been seeking for so very long now..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, THIS IS FOR THIS STORY ONLY AND JUST SO I CAN HAVE AN EASIER TIME HERE!!! Were going to say when a vampire partakes of their sacrifice for the first time, they either: A: kill them, which results in them draining them entirely at the time of bite. So yeah, dead on contact...or B: at the time of first bite if the vampire does not repeatedly re-open or continue to take blood from the wound they have inflicted, over time usually about 5-10 min, it will close. Thus why during the battle between Ravus and his mom, "Starlight"s blood gets on the queen...but she hasn't bled out and died, nor is Ravus worried about her doing so...  
> And yes, I'm aware I have not really "technically" given "Starlight" a name...I'm going to try and keep it open...I'm not promising...but hey Imma try this time!!!!!


	3. My Other Half

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! My attempt at the actual smut!  
> Pls help me I know I'm gonna fuck this up TT_TT
> 
> And yes, Ravus is desperate af, you would be too if you thought you found your soulmate and you were terrified af that they might leave you, so you would do anything in your power to keep them with you.
> 
> Tho the dreams Ravus have are real. Immortals will have dreams about their Soulmates if they are mortal.

"The other half of your soul, Ravus?" my voice was hesitant as I tilted my head, wondering what he could mean.

"Each Immortal has an incomplete soul when they are born. We search for it through out our life. Some are lucky enough to find the other half. Others go through an empty existence without the other half of their soul by their side. Those who are able to find their other half are actually able to feel joy and happiness instead of the empty hollowness that usually resides where our hearts belong.

Noctis is Lunafreya's other half. Before him, her eyes never shined as bright as they do now. Her laugh was never as beautiful. But once the two of them met, they both lit up brighter than the sun." Ravus whispered, slowly lowering me down so that I was able to stand on the floor once more.

"And how can you be so sure that you and I are the two halves of one?" I questioned.

"Some share similar traits, others share emotions. Some feel auras of power, and then some hear the others thoughts. You and I share the same hair, and you were able to feel the warmth of the reassurance I wished to speak to you. I felt your fear when my mother understood that I had no intent to kill you. There can be no doubt that our souls are two halves of one." Ravus explained gently.

Gently pulling me down the hall we had been in, he stopped at an ornate door, before turning to face me.

"I know you know nothing of me, and true it will sound strange, but I feel I've known you for a long time. Before mother even told me she gave you to me, I dreamed of a woman with long white hair wearing a black dress. A woman that would lead me through these halls with a smile on her face and not a care in the world. Her laugh was sweet and gentle, and her touch kind and soft. She never cared for anyone around her save for me.

Her eyes were only ever trained on me and I was all that ever mattered to her. Like I was her entire world. I know she's you, she has to be. So I ask, no I beg you. Stay here with me.

I may be Immortal and you are not, but I don't want to live without the other half to my soul now that I'm sure I've found you." Ravus's voice was rushed, but I could tell he meant every word he said.

His eyes never left mine as he spoke his words. They never glanced away from me. He believed everything he said. Ravus opened one of the doors and drew me inside before shutting it. Inside the room was well furnished with all kinds of expensive pieces.

High windows decorated the other side of the room, which is where Ravus pulled me to, drawing aside a sheer curtain so I could see outside.

"All of this is yours, if you say yes." he whispered, lowering himself to one knee before me, holding both of my hands, "I will lay Tenebrae at your feet if you wish me to. Anything and everything I have is yours, just say it..."

"Ravus." I cut him off gently, pulling my hands out of his and cupping his cheeks in them, "You don't have to give me anything but yourself."

I gently pulled him up and looked around the room before pulling him over to a couch that was away from prying eyes. Gently pushing him down to sit on it, I hovered above him, a knee on either side of his hips. Though I dared not touch him yet. Taking both of his hands in mine, I guided them to the hem of the dress that rested to my knees and pressed them there firmly, giving him a pointed look as I let go. His hands slowly moved up, raising my dress as they moved and I settled myself fully down on his lap once his hands had reached my waist.

A squeaked noise of surprise left my lips though, as I felt large warm palms cup themselves around the curve of my hips and squeeze lightly. I got a cheeky grin from Ravus so in return I ground my hips down hard on his lap, then rose up to whisper in his ear.

"The only thing you need to offer me... _Ravus..._ " punctuating his name with a firm thrust of my hips against him, "Is yourself. Nothing more, nothing less. That's all I want from you."

Ravus was telling the truth earlier, when he told me that me saying his name made him weak. As soon as his name had left my lips, Ravus's forehead had dropped against my shoulder, but the accompanying thrust had wrenched an almost pathetic whine from his throat, as well as his hands moving so his arms could encircle my hips.

 _"Starlight..."_ the whisper against my throat was nearly broken, but I could still understand it.

"Ravus, I'm already yours..." I murmured, bringing my hands up around the back of his neck and threading my fingers into his hair to hold his head in place, "Just take and do what you need to finalize it. I can't stay with you forever if I'm mortal right? So keep me with you."

I felt a sharp gasp against my throat and then a shuddering sigh.

'Turn you, my Starlight? Are you sure?" Ravus breathed the words over my throat.

Brushing my hands down the side of his head, I hummed my agreement. Ravus pulled away and gazed up at me a wary look in his eyes.

"I'm sure, Ravus." I assured him once more, leaning down to capture his mouth in a soft kiss, sliding my tongue gently over his lower lip.

The motion drew a gentle moan from him and as his lips parted, I slipped my tongue between them to explore the warm cavern of his mouth, my tongue slipping over to dance with his for only a moment, before drawing back to flick over the sharpened point of one of his fangs before with drawing entirely from his mouth. Ravus's own tongue chased after mine as his body leaned forward, as if he was chasing me with his entire being. I leaned forward into Ravus, pressing him to lay against the back of the couch and settled myself firmly over his lap and was surprised to find a firm hardness nudging against my inner thigh. I heard a sharp inhale from Ravus as his body gave a soft jolt against me. Sliding my hand down his firm chest, I teased my hand over the firm heat and Ravus jolted up again, a sharp exhale of breath being my reward this time.

"Is this for me?" I asked softly, tracing my fingers over his length.

I knew it was, I just wanted Ravus to say it. Ravus turned his head away and hid his face behind pale hair, muffling a sweet whine behind his plush lips as he nodded his head. Turning Ravus to face me, I smiled.

"Don't hide from me, you're beautiful, let me hear you. _Please, Ravus?_ " I begged him softly.

Ravus's head fell back against the back of the couch as a shaky exhale left his lips.

" _Six above_ _, what you do to me, Starlight!_ " the words were barely discernable as they passed his lips, "Yes, yes. _A thousand times, yes!_ I'll turn you. Yes, I'll turn you.

Just... _please. Please don't stop!_ "

Ravus's hips bucked up against my hand, begging me to touch him more. To free him from the confines that restricted his cock. It was such a glorious, sweet, yet terrible, unbearable pleasure.

 _"Shhh..."_ I soothed.

Gliding my hands up his finely built chest, I smoothed my hands over the pale blue shirt Ravus wore, before settling my fingers over the first button. Undoing it, my fingers fell to the next then the next, till the entire shirt fell open exposing the pale expanse of Ravus's chest to me. Pressing my lips to his, I fluttered butterfly kisses up Ravus's jaw to just below his ear against his pulse-point.

 _"What is it men in women do require: The lineaments of gratified desire. What is it women do in men require: The lineaments of gratified desire."_ I breathed gently against his skin, causing a shuddering breath to leave his lips as he realized what my words meant. 

Then I pressed open mouthed kisses down the side of his throat until I reached the dip in his collar bone. A sharp nip to it had Ravus's hands gripping my hips almost bruisingly tight. Feathering my fingers down his chest, I lightly teased the tips of them in and out of the black slacks that he wore. His hips bucked up again, insisting that I hurry, but I simply giggled and pulled my hands back.

"You...you're a tease, Starlight." Ravus whispered out, shaky breaths mixing through his words, _"Six, please!"_

"Only for you, my Moonlight." I replied. 

Slipping the button from its mooring, I finally slipped my hand inside Ravus's slacks to truly feel him. As I fully enclosed my hand around his cock, his hips stuttered and Ravus choked back a cry of pleasure behind clenched teeth squeezing his eyes tightly shut and tossing his head back against the couch. With Ravus's head thrown back against the couch, shuddering breaths wracking his frame, looking so undone from so little, I knew that he would look even better once he turned me. Once Ravus had come undone beneath my hands. I slid my fingers up and into the sides of Ravus's slacks and gave a gentle tug.

"Up." I whispered to him.

Ravus lifted his hips just enough for me to slide the black slacks that he had been wearing off his hips and halfway down his thighs, freeing his cock from inside them. Giving a few gentle pumps over Ravus's length rewarded me with stuttered thrusts of his hips and mewling whines. I marveled in the softness of Ravus's skin in my hand. The way the slick, sticky wetness that oozed from the tip of his length each time my hand stroked over him would make the movement easier and easier. I gazed up at Ravus's face, watching as a blush spread across his cheeks, highlighting his high cheekbones.

"So beautiful, Ravus..." my soft whisper drew his gaze down to mine and a shy smile spread across his lips.

"On-only for you, m-my Starlight..." he stuttered in reply, mirroring my earlier words.

I grinned as an idea lit itself into my mind, and I leaned forward to nip at the shell of Ravus's ear.

"Guide my touch, Ravus..." I commanded him softly, sweeping his hand down to wrap around mine.

Ravus tightened his fingers around my hand, squeezing my palm against his length, and a hiss of pleasure escaped through his clenched teeth. 

"That's right, show me how to touch you. Teach me what you you like, what makes you feel good." I murmured in his ear, pulsing my hand around his cock rhythmically. 

Ravus's hips jolted and stuttered with each pump along his length, and his head once more dropped to my shoulder, hiding his face against it.

"Please...more, Astrals! _Please, more!_ " I felt Ravus whimper against the side of my head.

"Moonlight... _Ravus_..." my other hand cupped itself behind his neck.

Pulling Ravus up, so that I was able to tilt my head and bare my throat where he could see it, I squeezed the back of his neck firmly. Ravus's heterochromatic eyes popped open and the first thing that he saw was my throat perfectly presented to him like a banquet laid out before a king. As I gazed at Ravus out of the corner of my eye, I saw his tongue dart out for the briefest of moments to caress over his lips, wetting them slightly. I nodded my head, closing my eyes.

_"Do it Ravus..."_

Ravus didn't need a second invitation and leaned forward to sink his fangs firmly into the soft flesh of my throat. I felt Ravus's cock pulse in my hand as he did so and his hips bucking up against me harshly as he took in each mouthful of my blood. His hand left my hip and his other released mine as well, one coming up around my back in-between my shoulder blades to press there tightly, the other sliding its way into the fine hairs on the back of my neck. A shiver ran through my body as the hand on the back of my neck delicately feathered soft fingers down and over the side of my throat that Ravus wasn't currently occupying with his fangs. Those soft fingers then made their way down my chest to rest over my collar bone momentarily before sliding back up to where they had originally come from.

A smile of content had curled itself onto my face as Ravus drank from me, and I wondered how long it would take and how badly it would hurt when I was turned. I turned my gaze towards the ceiling and noticed that the room around me was growing darker, although I knew that the sun was not going down. 

_'So this is it...'_ I thought to myself, _'It's already started...'_

I blinked my eyes slowly, the movement sluggish and hard for me to accomplish. My hand on the back of Ravus's neck slipped away to fall and hang limply down beside me. The hand wrapped firmly around Ravus's length loosened and dropped to lay against his thigh. Finally my head drooped to the side, the muscles in my neck no longer able to support its weight. All strength had left my body and I felt like a pile of jello in human form being held up by Ravus's strength and support.

Then finally, my sight blacked out entirely and I felt my eyes slip closed. Now the only thing I could do was hear. And what I could hear were the birds chirping loudly outside the window the two of us had once stood by. The seemingly loud ticking of a clock that wasn't very far away. A wind chime that seemed so very close by.

But even those sounds were quickly fading away.

_'What is that warm humming I hear? It's so gentle and calming. It makes me feel so safe. I know that humming. I've heard it before._

_Where have I heard it?'_ asking myself questions would get me nowhere, just like before.

I was floating in a warm darkness. I knew there was nothing to fear in this darkness though. That I was safe here. One thing perplexed me though. Was I alive?

Was I dead? I didn't know where I was, and even though I knew I was safe here in this place, I wondered if this was this part of me being turned. Did I have to float in this dark abyss for a while? Like I had to experience death before my body could accept becoming an Immortal like Ravus? I felt a warm wetness trickle its way between my lips and I swept my tongue out to try and taste more of it.

I heard that warm humming again, as if it was encouraging me to seek out more of that wetness. So I opened my mouth allowing more of it to flow inside. As I did, my surroundings began to brighten and light finally came back to me. I realized that the warm wetness that had been trickling into my mouth had been from Ravus's wrist and I reached out with my hands and latched myself firmly onto it so I could drink properly. Ravus was giving me his blood so he could turn me...and it was the sweetest thing I had ever tasted, the richest ambrosia from the gods above.

Rich vanilla mixed with cherries and just a hint of a under current of milk chocolate. It was intoxicating, yet Ravus didn't allow me to savor the taste. Just as I was getting lost in it, he pried me off his wrist and turned his head to the side, baring his pale throat to me.

"Here, drink the rest from here, Starlight." he told me softly. 

I tilted my head and leaned forward to press my lips against Ravus's throat, but I was unsure how I was supposed to drink from him. Ravus slid a finger up and drew a nail sharply across the skin of his throat and blood welled up. Understanding what he wanted me to do, I slipped my hands around the back of Ravus's neck and covered the cut he had made with my mouth. Drawing deeply from it made Ravus moan loudly from deep within his chest and his hips to stutter harshly up against me. I began to rock my own hips against him, grinding myself against his length in the rhythm that I drew blood from his throat, seeking to find an angle that would give him the most friction against his length.

Ravus's hands dropped to my hips, one falling just a little lower to press firmly at the base of my spine to assist me. Our rhythm was uncoordinated against each other and sloppy. Our bodies unused to the other, but each time I drew a mouthful of Ravus's sweet blood within me, I began to understand him better. Our chests pressed closer together, our hips slotted more perfectly against each other. Fitted more like the pieces of a puzzle interlocking as one.

The push and pull of our bodies became the same. The ebb and flow of movement becoming one.

And as our bodies synchronized, I could hear Ravus babbling incoherently against my shoulder, _"That's right! Just like that, just like that! Please! Don't stop! Six above, don't stop! Please!_ _Just. Like...!_ " 

Ravus crushed my body harder to his as his thrusts against me became more erratic, and I bit down on the skin that I had been suckling from with fangs I didn't remember having.

A loud , _"Fuck!"_ was hissed in my ear as my fangs pierced flesh, and I felt warmth bloom between our stomachs. 

Ravus shuddered violently as his hips continued to snap up against me, his face burying itself deeply in my shoulder, fucking his length against me to draw out his end. His hips slowed after a few moments, my body still tightly held against his, then coming to a quivering rest underneath me. I could feel Ravus's entire body shaking beneath me as I still drew blood from where I had lodged my fangs into his throat. Ravus's hands were trembling against my back, his thighs quaking where mine touched them, shoulders shaking under where my arms laid against them, and when I opened my eyes his pale white tresses were trembling like he was cold. I dislodged my fangs from his throat thinking that there was something wrong with him. 

I tried to ask Ravus if he was okay, but my throat constricted around the words and my chest thudded painfully, reverberating the pain throughout my body. I tried to choke back the cry that wanted to escape my lips by gritting my teeth, but part of it escaped and alerted Ravus to my pain.

"Starlight...beautiful Starlight, forgive me! I forgot the pain a mortal feels when they are turned." he whispered, pulling away from my shoulder and gazing into my eyes with dismay, "To take my pleasure from you and neglect this fact...this is unacceptable of me."

Standing with me still wrapped up in his arms even though Ravus was still trembling himself, he carried me over to a bed that was not far away and laid me down on it. Kneeling beside it, Ravus took hold of my hand and stroked the back of it softly. 

"Wait here, gentle Starlight of mine. I'll return quickly with something to help." I heard him whisper. 

Then I felt him draw a soft, midnight blue cover over me then, pass gentle fingertips over my eyes. As he did so, my sight went dark and I fell into a trance-like sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck...shit...damn...I keep forgetting so many god damn things.......Ravus is the same age as in game,  
> AKA: this is AU! Tenebrae didn't burn, but a number of peoples personalities have been switched.  
> Luna still is quite sweet  
> Ravus is actually a softie....fucking touch -starved softie  
> The queen of Tenebrae: nasty past + no soulmate = not nice person  
> Noctis still sulky but overall pretty coo  
> Ignis ehh maybe about the same  
> King Regis oh yeah the same or maybe even cooler  
> Nyx (fucking yes I have to have Nyx pop his boss ass up in here n u be seeing him real fucking soon...courtesy of Regis being and awesome fam to Ravus) still fuckin bitchin as ever  
> Prompto (my adorable choco-muffin) the most fluffy thing you've ever seen! I'm serious guys the cuteness is enough to kill you  
> Gladio still cool as always


	4. My Pleasure to Complete Our Bond?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus found his pleasure through Starlight. To complete the Soul bond that they now tentatively share, he must return the favor, at let her find her own through him. And he does so with no reservations. He wants Starlight by his side for the rest of their Immortal existence, and he's going to prove that to her. Come hell, or the Six themselves, Starlight belongs to him. And Ravus will never let the other half of his Soul go now that he's found her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we go again...  
> Please forgive me if I Cloud this up...  
> (Very few people are going to get that reference. FFVII MA if you don't get it)

I awoke an unknown amount of time later to find Ravus hovering over me with a vial that contained a blue substance within. My eyes slightly watered as I opened them fully and I rubbed them lightly as I sat up.

"Drink." he ordered gently. 

I reached out and took the vial from his hand. Holding it up to the light, I studied it.

"I should have given it to you before we started the Soul Bond process. But you were so...so tempting in your offer of yourself to me. I couldn't bring myself to resist, even with the control that I should have. It almost frightens me how you deprive me of all my control and restraint. I have dreamed of you for years, Starlight.

Since I was young, even. I've turned away all other women my mother offered me. All the other Sacrifices were nothing but that, Sacrifices to increase the power I have. I wanted nothing from them. Mother had wanted me to take an Immortal bride, but I never would.

All because of the woman I saw in my dreams. I knew she was the one that I was to spend the rest of my Immortal existence with." Ravus sat on the bed next to me, his hand curling over my hand, which was wrapped around the vial, " The woman that _is you_..."

I gazed up at Ravus, noting how gentle his hand was as it encircled mine. His eyes were soft and warm as he looked down at me. Ravus looked happy as we held the vial between the two of us.

"Please drink this, let the Soul Bond between us continue to completion. _I don't want to be without you any longer, Starlight._ " he whispered to me.

Ravus released my hand and guided the vial towards me. My eyes stayed locked on his until the vial pressed against my lips. Closing my eyes, I parted my lips and allowed Ravus to tip the blue liquid into my mouth before swallowing it down. It was syrupy and horribly over sweet, like it had far too much sugar in it, and I nearly gagged as I swallowed.

"I know, Starlight. I'm told it tastes horrible, but it will help solidify the Soul Bond. If you were already Immortal, this wouldn't be needed, but your body needs the extra infusion of certain magical properties. This helps to do that. It helps awaken properties that will be part of your Immortal abilities.

That which will give you your powers. Over time they will strengthen and you will become a powerful Immortal just as I am." Ravus consoled gently.

Pulling the vial away, Ravus brushed a hand through my hair. I tilted my head into it humming softly.

"Do you know what abilities I'll end up with?" the question slipped out before I could stop myself.

My powers as an Immortal didn't really matter to me, but then again it would be interesting to know. Would I be able to put my hand through a stone wall with out breaking a single bone in my hand? Could I possibly hypnotize someone into doing whatever I wanted them to just by gazing into their eyes? Would I be able to pick up one of the broad swords I'd seen on the walls and swing it about like it was a mere stick? The possibilities were endless.

I had seen many of the Immortals in Fenestala do many different things. So I could turn out to have any kind of ability. Ravus remained silent as he slid the blue cover off of me and tugged on my hand, so I figured that he didn't know what my abilities would be.

"Come, I want you to see the changes that have taken place while you slept." he smiled.

Walking me over to a full length mirror that stood across the room, he placed the vial on a nearby table then stood behind me. Turning me to look in the mirror, he directed my gaze towards it.

"Look at the stunning beauty you have become, my Starlight!" he breathed against the side of my throat.

Looking to the mirror, I peered into it and found that my once slightly off-white hair, had now become the purest of white. Just like it was freshly fallen snow. It also now fell perfectly to the backs of my knees, shining and full bodied. My eyes, as Ravus had first said, had been a clear ice-blue, were now such a pale ice-blue they almost looked silver. Still they were so very striking.

My skin which had been a lovely medium shade of peach, was now as pale a peach as Ravus's. I was barely able to recognize myself! Who was this pale, almost Goddess looking creature staring back at me? When I first came here, I'll admit, I did find myself attractive. Not to be vain, but I did have my more attractive attributes.

But this...this woman standing here in front of me...just who? I reached my hand out and touched the mirror with my fingertips before drawing them back to mirror the touch I made against my own skin. Drawing my hand down the side of my cheek, I then slid it up into Ravus's hair as he continued to stand behind me.

 _"Ravus..."_ I whispered, and I felt a tremble run through his body as it pressed closer to mine.

"Yes, _this is you now_. What you will be for the rest of your life. You _are_ Starlight now." he breathed, before shifting to the side and moving me along with him.

I found myself pinned next to the mirror, back flat against the wall. Ravus smiled as his hand pressed itself above my head, the other cupping my cheek.

"The Starlight that will..." he whispered, before dipping down to steal a kiss from me, "....that will always be..." another kiss as the hand above me slid down the wall around me and he began to kneel down, "...above me. _Forever_..." 

His hand left my cheek, and as it did he continued to kneel and finally both of his knees hit the floor. Warm hands brushed my hips lightly before he took hold of the seams holding the lower half of my dress up. Giving them a harsh yank, he tore it away and flung the black piece of fabric across the room. His hands then slowly smoothed their way up my thighs, until one rested on my hip, the other sliding behind one thigh.

"You will forever grace the heavens above me, more beautiful than the actual stars themselves." he whispered, leaning in and lifting my thigh up and over his shoulder, then turning his head just enough to graze soft, gentle lips over the inside, "I'll admit to not being very experienced at this. Perhaps you could guide me, Starlight? Show me how to touch you, what you like? Tell me what makes you feel good?" 

He punctuated several of his words with soft nips to the skin he had just kissed and I ended up slamming my hands into the wall beside me, one at my hip and just a little higher near my waist as I squirmed away from his touch just a little. 

_'Did he just fucking turn my own words against me?!'_ I internally screamed. 

I didn't have too long to think about it as Ravus nipped at my thigh again, this time with sharp fangs added into the mix, and the hand at my waist flew down and tangled itself deep in his hair. I hadn't meant to but I ended up gently pulling his hair towards me, and I saw his eyes flutter.

 _'Fuck yes, at least I'm not entirely at a disadvantage here.'_ I huffed in my head. 

"Ob-obviously you need to get rid of..." my voice was hesitant for some reason and I didn't understand why. 

I heard a ripping sound and noticed the fabric of my undergarments go flying the same as my dress had.

 _"Ravus that was one of my more favorite sets!"_ I scolded him indignantly.

"Don't worry..." he murmured, gently kissing farther up my thigh, "I'll get you more."

"That's not the point, Ra- _hay!_ _Holy Six, Ravus!_ " my voice had ended up pitching an octave higher due to Ravus diving face first into the apex of my thighs. 

And Six, he had to be lying when he said that he was inexperienced. His lips had immediately found my clit and began to suckle and tease like no tomorrow. My hand pulled harshly at his hair as I tried to guide him into place, and he released the most sinful moan, his hands tightening on my hip and thigh. His moan traveled into my body and I couldn't help but buck my hips harder against his face. 

"Fuck! _Ray-Ravus_...lemme put...let me put, plea! _Please!_ " I was breathless with just the small touches he had given. 

Was there something else in that blue vial that he hadn't told me about? Like an aphrodisiac or something? Ravus pulled back to look up at me, the pupils of his eyes blown wide with arousal, and his lips were already glistening with the evidence of my pleasure. 

" _Please what,_ my Starlight?" an almost evil grin spread across Ravus's face, "What are you begging me for?"

Without me noticing, he slipped his hand behind my other thigh and quickly draped it over his shoulder. My other hand dropped to cover his as it rested at my hip.

"I'm...I'm begging you...not...not to be a jerk, and get on with it, _Ravus!_ If you don't, _I'll make sure you regret it!_ " I growled down at him, glaring the best I could. 

"As my princess commands." he smirked, before burying his face between my legs again. 

I threw my head back with a cry of pleasure and ended up banging it against the wall, but I couldn't give two shits at the moment about the pain it caused. Pulling Ravus closer by his hair, I couldn't help but buck my hips against his face. 

"Ray...fing-fingers. Use your. Use-use your fin-fingers." I managed to stutter to him.

Soft, slender digits slid their way from the outside of my thigh and inward to slide around the outside of my folds and coat themselves in the wetness that had leaked there. Soon though, I felt them slip past my outer lips and prod around to find the entrance to my core.

"U-up, Ray..." I breathed. 

And with those two words I felt a long, slender finger slide into me all the way to the palm.

 _"Oh my holy!"_ I hissed the words loudly as my hips snapped up several times against Ravus's hand, fucking myself on his finger, the waves of pleasure overwhelming my coherent mind. 

This wasn't the first time I had done something like this, (I had taken no other man to bed) but it had been so long since I had touched my own body for pleasure. The feeling was so intense. 

" _Is it good, Starlight?"_ Ravus asked, face still pressed against me, _"Am I doing it right?"_

"Keep going and find out." I breathed, trying not to lose myself in the pleasure.

If Ravus needed guidance then I was going to have to at least keep some semblance of coherence. Ravus gave a few more pleasurable sucks and licks to my clit before I gave a small yank on his hair. 

"Mo-move your finger i-in and out li-" I was unable to finish my sentence as Ravus decided to give a harsh suck on my clit and curled his finger just right as he was following my instructions. 

_"Fuck! Shitshitshit! Just. Again, like that again, Ray!"_ the words had tumbled out of my mouth before I even realized, and I was embarrassed at how easily he had gotten me to do that. 

My other hand flew from his and ended up bracing itself against his forearm, trying to keep myself grounded. The hand wrapped firmly around my thigh slid its way up and pressed against my stomach. My hand slid from Ravus's forearm to cover his hand and slid my fingers between his best I could and slid them under his palm. Ravus slid his finger back inside me brushing back over the same place he had before and I sucked in a sharp breath of air. 

"Ray, Six Ravus! Please, _fuck please_!" I whined down to him.

Ravus gazed up at me while his mouth was still locked against my clit and his eyes flashed crimson. The sight stole the breath from my lungs and I felt my mouth drop open. Ravus pulled away and turned his head to press his mouth against my thigh, his fangs scraping heavily over my skin. As I watched him, I brushed his hair out of the way to get a better view of his fangs dragging over me and caught sight of his hand glistening with the slick he had coaxed from within me. I nearly came right then when Ravus lightly dug his fangs into my thigh, threatening to pierce my skin.

His fangs were so close to breaking the surface, but just holding back. 

_"Ravus! Sh-shit!"_ my head hit the wall behind me and my hand tightened around his.

 _"_ You're beautiful, Starlight. _Let me hear you, sing for me, precious Starlight. I want your voice to echo through these halls so everyone knows who you belong to."_ Ravus growled the words against my thigh as crimson glanced up at me again. 

"Wha-what?" my gaze dropped down just in time to catch that crimson gaze.

Then his eyes slipped shut and his mouth opened wide before he buried his fangs deep into my thigh. 

_"Fu-fuck! Ray! ShitholySixabove! Ravus!"_ I felt my voice break as I ended up screaming and my core pulsed around Ravus's finger, our combined hands having fallen so his forearm was over my hips to keep me still.

When I finally came down from my high and Ravus slipped his fangs from my thigh, he looked up at me and flicked his tongue over his lips. 

"Beautiful...sinful...perfect..." he whispered, kissing my thigh.

Then he turned his head and started to clean up the mess I had made when I hade came on his hand. My head was still spinning from the mind blowing experience, so when I felt him latch himself against me again, another cry left my lips.

"Fuck Ray, _wait a sec!_ " I squeaked, pulling at his hair, _"Just a sec, gimme a sec!"_

My hand squeezed his a couple times as I leaned forward trying to catch my breath. I was not expecting that him sinking his fangs into me would push me over the edge. And what an incredible edge it had been. So mind-numbingly amazing that I had ended up screaming his name to...my mind suddenly screeched to a huge halt. Everyone... _EVERYONE had to have heard that scream._

"Starlight , don't be embarrassed. You are mine, and everyone knows it. They know it by sight. They will be able to tell by scent. They will feel it. By now, they have heard it.

You have no reason to be embarrassed. For you to be acknowledged as my Soulmate...you are the Princess of Tenebrae now. You are my equal." Ravus whispered below me.

He pressed another kiss where he had bitten, then slid his lips back up to my core. Lapping over my clit a few times, he watched my reaction before reattaching his mouth over my clit. He coaxed my body back to life under his attentions.

"Now, you asked me what your abilities will be." his breath feathered over my core as he pulled his lips off me with a lewd pop before sliding his finger out of my pussy for a moment, only to circle his finger up and around to swirl slowly over my clit, starting a perfect, slow rhythm that had my hips rocking with the movement of his hand, "You will have the powers of the elements, my Starlight. You have the blessing of the Six upon you. The blessing of the Archaean: a body sculped wonderfully strong. Made to be worshiped and praised."

My nails dug into the hand that I held, digging crescents into the skin as I listened to his praise. My face was heating up, embarrassment, passion, and everything in-between flushing a dusting of pink on it.

"The blessing of the Fulguran. You will wield the Lightning of Ramuh himself, bringing down Judgement upon those who deserve it. Though you will do so with the gentleness you possess. The blessing of the Hydraean. Mistress of the Seas, bending all waters to her command.

You carry her resolve and you will bow before no one. The blessing of the Glacian. Your eyes the same color as her ice, yet your heart is just as warm and loving as the the cold Goddess's. The blessing of the Infernian. A passion that can flare and blaze bright as Ifrit's fire." Ravus dipped his thumb down to thoroughly wet it with my slick as he whispered these words, then he brought it back up to press against my clit and slid two fingers deep inside me.

Ravus slowly slid both of my thighs of his shoulders lowering them to wrap around his waist and rose from his kneeling position on the ground to keep me pinned against the wall with his body. He nuzzled his face against the side of my neck and kissed over the skin there.

"Now I want to see that passion! _Fall apart for me again, Starlight_." he whispered to me.

That was the only warning I had before his thumb pressed harshly against my clit, and began making accurate, perfect circles against it. My muscles reacted immediately and my back arched forward, pressing my chest against his as I wrapped my arms around his neck hissing in a breath.

"Shit, Ray! _Shit, good Ravus, so good! Fuck don't stop! Six don't stop! Pease, don't!"_ I hissed into his neck hoping and praying to anyone or anything that he wouldn't tease me.

Ravus was fucking me so perfectly with his fingers, every swipe, flick and sweep he made with his thumb over my clit was perfect. I tightened my legs around him to draw him closer, to pull his hand deeper inside me. But Ravus stopped...he fucking stopped!

"Starlight..."

I opened my eyes, which I didn't even remember closing, and looked up at him.

"I want you to look at me when you come undone." his voice was so low and his smile so wicked, I almost didn't believe he said them.

But then I swallowed hard and nodded my head and he did the same in return. Ravus kissed my throat adding a light scrape of his fangs as a tease and I felt a shiver of delight work itself up my spine. I closed my eyes for just a moment to try and prepare myself for this, but I wasn't even able to do that. As soon as I took in that single breath, Ravus had slipped a third finger inside my core to stretch me out and had pinpointed exactly where I was the most sensitive in mere seconds.

Not only had he zeroed in on that and was harshly assulting the Beyond out of it, he was mercilessly playing his thumb over my clit. Giving small rubs, flicks, and traces over and over it relentlessly. I could barely keep my eyes open let alone on him as the knot that had been slowly building in my stomach suddenly just tightened so quickly and harshly it was almost like I had been hung by a noose. My hips jolted and snapped forward erratically and of their own accord. I couldn't help myself anymore, the pleasure had just mounted up too far.

In the next second the knot snapped and I lost all semblance of control over myself. My eyes slammed shut and I threw my head back as my release overtook me. As soon as my throat was bared to him, Ravus leaned down and sank his fangs deep into my throat, which only increased my pleasure. My sight blanked out entirely, and for a few seconds it felt like I was floating in an inky black abyss again. Once I finally came back to, I found myself still pinned between Ravus and the wall. Only now Ravus was fully cleaning his hand of the mess that I had made and using the other to hold me up. When he noticed that I was awake, he leaned in and kissed me. I returned his kiss with no hesitation and settled down into his embrace, noticing the firm bulge poking insistently under my thigh. I rocked my hips down and got a shuddering gasp from Ravus.

"It goes both ways, Ravus." I warned him, rocking against him again.

He immediately spun around, pulling me off the wall and walking over to a large bed on the other side of the room. A devious smile lit up Ravus's smile putting his fangs on full display as he laid me down on top of it.

"Of course it does, my Starlight. The ending, the two of us sharing our pleasure as one instead of individually, is how we come together. Let us truly become one. Body, mind, and soul..." he whispered as he descended down over me, his fangs bared and ready to be put to use to make his soul at peace.


	5. We Are Bonded for Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Soul Bond between Ravus and Starlight will be completed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay nother smut! Don't know how good this one is gonna get

Ravus's fangs scraped down the side of my throat as the moonlight shown in through the windows onto us. I tugged gently on his hair to get him to look at me and felt him groan softly against my throat. 

"Starlight please, let me stay here for just a little bit longer?" he begged, his hand feathering over my shoulder before shredding the top that I was wearing 

I wouldn't be needing it anyway. 

"Ravus, I want you to...I n-need..." I wasn't able to speak too much as Ravus pushed me back so I was laying flat on the bed, my knees still curled over the edge. 

Ravus carefully planted a knee on either side of my thighs and leaned forward over me. One of his hands came to rest beside my head, his palm splayed wide so he could support himself. Ravus's other hand traced its way down the side of my face, before delicately running his fingers over my lips. 

"What? You need what, Starlight?" he asked, his voice whisper quiet. 

My eyes fluttered shut as a trembling breath left my mouth to flutter over his fingertips. Then I opened my eyes to gaze back up into heterochromatic depths. 

"You. _I need you_ , Ravus. The bond we share, I want it to be complete. The moonlight above us will bear witness to our union. _Take me and fuck me_ , my Moonlight.

The other half of my Soul. Truly claim me as your own and let our Soul Bond be complete." the words tumbled out of my mouth, and I didn't understand where they were coming from. 

They sounded too ceremonial to be my own. However, with those words, Ravus's face lit up brightly, lavender and sky blue blazing. He pulled back long enough to undo the buttons to his shirt and slide it off, dropping it to the floor, sliding his slacks to the floor next with a soft crumple of fabric. Then Ravus returned to me, almost scooping me up into his arms and pushing me up the bed. I felt myself hit soft pillows and dropped back against them.

Opening my eyes I looked up and saw Ravus hovering over me, fangs bared as he smiled. I bared mine in return and gave a soft hiss to encourage Ravus and his eyes fluttered.

"Temptress..." he whispered to me. 

Ravus's hand wandered down to bring my hand up before him and turned his face into my palm and kissed it before dragging fangs down to my wrist to then place a kiss there.

 _"My temptress!"_ he continued.

Ravus slid down my body and slowly smoothed his palms up my legs, parting my thighs as he went. Pressing kisses to the skin, he made his way up my body worshipping as he went. No inch of skin went untouched, went uncaressed. 

"Ray, _Ray please! I need you!_ " I begged him.

"Shhhh." Ravus breathed across my lips, his body coming to rest against my own.

I could feel Ravus's length resting against my inner thigh, hot and throbbing. He was just as eager as I was to complete our bond yet he was able to still control himself. 

"I know Starlight, I feel it too. Our bond is coming together. It's so close." he began lightly rocking his hips against mine, lining his cock over my slit with no hesitation or preamble, coaxing my hips to follow his own, "We will be together. For the rest of our existence. For eternity. Nothing will be able to tear us apart."

 _"Nothing..."_ I echoed, my hips rocking more insistently against his.

Ravus's hand slid down under my back and pressed itself into the dip of my spine, canting my hips to a delicious angle. Just as I was about to ask him what he was up to, I felt the blunt head of his cock nudging against the entrance of my core. I threw my head back, my eyes slamming shut as I realized what he was about to do. Ravus was finally moving to join our bodies as one and make us whole.

"Starlight, easy. Shhhh, easy my lovely. " he slid his hand slowly over my stomach as his other still supported my spine.

Ravus rocked against me again and my hips twitched up against him, my breath catching each time his cock slid against me. I was eager to have him inside me. Ravus leaned forward, his forehead pressing to mine as he tilted my face towards him again. 

"Easy, beautiful Starlight." he whispered, his lips ghosting over mine as he tilted hips and lined his length up with my entrance, "Slowly, so we can savor our first joining. Our first time becoming one. I want to savor this. I've waited so long..."

Ravus entered me slowly, inching forward with shallow thrusts against me, sheathing his cock inside me.

Ravus buried his face in my throat as he trembled against me, _"So fucking long Starlight. Six above, I've been waiting for this for so long. To feel you around me like this. Your warmth. Six you feel so fucking good."_

Pulling away from my throat, he pressed a line of kisses down my jaw until he met my lips, and he drew me into one that stole my breath before pressing his forehead to mine.

 _"F-fuck! Ray!"_ my words were gasped out against his lips, sharp and harsh.

"Shhh, breath Starlight. I'm here." Ravus whispered against me, his forehead still pressed against mine.

He traced his fingertips up my stomach, between my breasts, to palm the side of my neck. Sliding his hand around he slid his thumb over my lips, then gently parted them.

 _"Suck..."_ Ravus whispered in a commanding tone.

I closed my lips around the digit, laving my tongue over his skin and wetting it thoroughly. Ravus pulled his thumb free as he leaned down and tangled his own tongue into my mouth. He distracted me with a breath stealing kiss as his hand dropped down to where we were joined and his thumb gently pressed over my clit tracing unknown patterns over it. My body clenched even tighter, and I drew a sharp inhale, my back slightly arching against him at the pleasure. But Ravus just slowly kept sliding his finger around and across my clit and before long I was shuddering in his arms, my hips starting to rock along with the gentle motion of his thumb.

"Better, Starlight?" Ravus's soft question drew me out of the haze his motions had drawn me into. 

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. Ravus's eyes were half closed and his cheeks were flushed a pretty pink. Reaching my arms up, I grazed my fingers through Ravus's hair and gently tugged on it.

"Better, Ravus. Please, I need you. _Ray, please._ " I was past the point of caring that I sounded pathetic as I begged for him.

He was gorgeous in the moonlight that was shining down, making him look like an ethereal god above me, and the pleasure that he kept sweeping my body into... Ravus was my Immortal god and I would serve him, if only he would just fuck me already!

"Slowly, Starlight. I don't want you to be hurt. _Your so Six damned tight around me._ " Ravus started to thrust his hips, slowly pulling back only to slide back in at the same agonizing pace.

The hand that had cupped itself behind my back moved so he could slide my thigh up and around his back holding it there for a moment. I understood and curled my leg all the way around him and his hand fell beside my waist so he could prop himself up. My other leg curled around him, both my thighs hugging his slim waist now, and I pulled him close. My actions pulled a gasp from his lips as his cock was buried deep into me as his hips met mine. The hand by my waist shot up to the headboard above us and latched onto there firmly.

The wood creaked for a second as Ravus curled his hand around it, his hips stuttering just slightly against me.

"Ray, let go..." I whispered to him, pulling him down so that only the two of us would hear, even if another person would be standing in the room, he would be the only one to bear witness to my next words, _"Let go Ray, fuck me like I know you want to, like I know you need to! I won't break, I promise you. I trust you, Ravus. Let go..."_

And just like a spring had snapped, Ravus rose up over me like a predator does their prey, his eyes flashing.

 _"As you wish, beautiful Starlight."_ he purred.

He lifted my hips snuggly against his own, wrapping an arm just under the small of my back to use as leverage to pull me towards him. He buried his face against the side of my throat as he thrust against me, using the arm around my back to pull me towards him.

 _"Starlight...haa, Starlight you feel so good around me!"_ I heard him hiss out.

The hand on the headboard remained where it was, the wood creaking loudly as a warning of the strength he carried. Our bodies rocked together as he thrusted into me, him yanking me harshly back onto his cock, but I felt no pain. My hands wrapped themselves around his shoulders, one burying itself in his snowy hair, the other digging into the muscles of his back like claws just so I could hold on.

"Please! Do that again! _Please do that again, Starlight!"_ Ravus's voice broke just slightly as he begged me to do that and I happily obliged.

His thrusts against me became even harsher as I dug my nails into his back again and I cried out with every thrust he made into me cause with every dive his cock made, he forced the air from my lungs.

"Beautiful Starlight...fall, fall from the heavens for me again." Ravus panted in my ear, _"Fucking please, cum for me wonderous Starlight."_

My body seized up at his words and my core clenched around him. 

_"Fuck..Ray!"_ I ended up sinking my fangs into his shoulder as the pleasure overtook me.

I heard a soft, _"Shit...damn...Six above, close...fuck yes, mmmhh that's it!"_

Then I felt him hold his breath for a moment near my ear, his own body stilled and I thought I would feel warm, sticky, creaminess fill me, but there was nothing. Ravus then started to lightly thrust into me as I rode out the rest of my peak and slowed his thrusts as he felt my muscles slacken.

"What th... _what the hell_? Tell me that...I don't get to enjoy you..." I began.

I was getting ready to yell at Ravus before he swooped down to cover my mouth with a kiss as his flipped the two of us over so I was leaning over him.

"Ray! What the hell!" I growled.

"Don't worry, Starlight. Good things _cum_ to Immortals who wait. You'll learn that, love. That was something I've worked on _my entire existence just for you_. Have you noticed?" he continued.

I had been so concentrated on my anger at Ravus that I had over looked one fact. Ravus's cock was rock hard, still sheathed deep inside me. A light thrust of his hips a second later had me falling forward with a soft moan.

"Don't tell me you taught yourself to..." I breathed against his chest.

 _"Mmhhhmm, dry orgasm._ So now as long as I can keep myself _concentrated_ on it, I can go a few more rounds. _What do you say, Starlight. Up for the challenge?"_ his voice was ringing in my head with the possibilities that he had just spelled out when I felt his hand dance down my back.

It lightly scratched its way up my back, leaving a delightful burning sensation where his nails had traced. My hips jolted forward and Ravus's breath hitched and a small moan left his lips.

"W-will you..." Ravus began and I had to push myself so I was sitting up and was able to look him in the eye.

The angle entirely changed how Ravus was buried in me and we both ended up drawing in a sharp breath together as I tightened around him. I splayed one hand out flat over the middle of his chest and the other drew itself down to feather over his stomach. My knees curled up enough that I was able to support myself with them and I drew myself up onto them.

"Will I what, Ray?" I asked, noticing a deeper blush had started to creep its way across his face.

He was embarrassed about something?

"Will you ri..." I heard some of what he said but the rest he ended up mumbling into his arm as he threw it over his face.

"Ray..." I leaned down and pulled his arm away, kissing him as I did so, " _Ravus, we are one now_. Don't hide from me, my Moonlight. You can ask anything of me, the same way that you let me ask anything of you. I told you it goes both ways Ravus."

I kissed my way up the side of his jaw making my way to his pulse-point and just rested there for a second.

 _"'Love seeketh not itself to please, nor for itself hath any care, but for another gives its ease, and builds a Heaven in Hells_ _despair.'_ I am here for you now, as you dreamed of me being for so many years Ravus. Let your dreams become reality." I whispered gently.

His arms slid around me tightly for a moment before he gave a slight roll of his hips.

"I-I want you to ride me. I want to watch you come undone above me. To see your beauty in the moonlight." I felt his lips moving against the shell of my ear and it made me shudder in delight.

I pushed myself upright and gazed down at him before reaching up and securing my hand on the headboard.

"So you want me to ride you? Like a beautiful, elusive white chocobo no one can catch?" I questioned, my other hand coming down to plant itself firmly next to his head as I rolled my hips forward gently, "That's such a strong, powerful creature that no one can tame it?"

His eyes widened for a second before a smile drew itself across his face. His hands came up to cup around each of my hips to support me.

My hair cascaded down around us like a curtain as I shook my head, blocking out all others as I leaned down for a second to kiss him. I thrusted a bit harder as Ravus opened his mouth to reply and he ended up gasping instead. I felt his hand come up behind me to press against the back of my hips and support me.

"Six you're so beautiful above me, Starlight. _So fucking beautiful..._ " he whispered.

"As are you beautiful below me, _Ravus_." I whispered back, making sure to add extra emphasis on his name. 

Ravus's head tilted back exposing his neck and I scraped my fangs down it lightly earning me a shudder and a deep moan from him. A return thrust from him had me moaning as well and working on his request in earnest. Pushing myself back up, I gazed down at him as his eyes studied me. Love and adoration was all I saw. Pleasure combined with arousal and desire.

"I've waited so long for you Starlight, that this almost feels...hngn, feels like a dream. I'm almost afraid that I'm going to wake up and find myself alone in this bed, my sheets damp with my sweat and stained with my own cum." Ravus breathed sliding a hand up my side to cup my face for a second, "It's happened so many times that I can't begin to count. And every time thaa nnggg! That it has, it's hurt so badly. Please prove to me this is real!"

"If you want proof, then fucking touch me, Ray!h _Make me fucking cum!_ " I ordered him swiftly.

I saw his eyes widen then, I felt one of Ravus's hands sneak from my hip and slide down to where we were joined to slide in the slick that I had crated and he rubbed lightly over my clit.

"Fuck, Ray!" my hips surged forward at the touch, but then eased into the motion as he grew more and more insistent about it.

His other hand was feathering all about my body, over my stomach up my chest, over my breasts and back down.

'His feathers shine like the moon...fuck! And he's so Six damn beautiful, that everyone covets him! Shit, he's so beautiful!" my voice was starting to fail me now as my body was tightening, I could feel my end coming, "His eyes shine so gods damn beautiful, people swear that...shitfuck...that they are like gems! Fuck, Ray just like that, yes! So beautiful...so gods damn good..."

Finally the damn broke and the pleasure over took me, my hips pulsing forward on their own, taking my pleasure from him as my body demanded.

"Yes, Starlight! _That's it, just like that! Perfect, holy Six, perfect!"_ I heard Ravus hiss.

Ravus pulled himself up against me as his hips pulsed against mine and I expected to be filled by creamy warmth, but was _once again_ disappointed. I could feel Ravus muttering curses into my shoulder as his hips slowed and I waited for him to pull away. 

"Mind telling me _why_...Aaahhhh!" I had started to yell at him, but I quickly found myself _empty_ , and on my hands and knees on the bed. 

Ravus's hand slid up my stomach as his firm chest pressed against my back and I felt his hips come to rest against the curve of my ass. His cock pulsed hot against my inner thigh and I realized what had happened. He had dry orgasmed _again!_

"Shhhh, my lovely princess." he whispered softly in my ear, his hips slowly setting a gentle pace, just rocking back and forth.

He hadn't sheathed himself in me, Ravus was just rutting his cock softly against my thigh, his soft shuddering breaths flowing over the back of my neck. I reached my hand back over my shoulder and buried my hand into his hair and pulled, and his hips gave a sharp pulse forward, his breath hitching hard.

"You're so beautiful Ravus." I whispered, turning my head, my lips seeking out his.

They found them, and he consumed me as our hips continued to rock together languidly. The was no rush, no hurry to our movements. Slowly, Ravus slid his arm around my chest and then pulled the two of us up so that we were kneeling on the bed. The next thing I knew, Ravus sheathed himself into me from behind in one sharp thrust and I cried out.

"Fuck! Ray, shit!" my hand tightened in his hair and pulled as he locked my body tight against his by firmly locking his arm over my hip and dropping his his hand down to where we were joined.

He continued the slow pace he had started before, but now he added slow circles of his finger over my clit. My back bowed forward as I tried to get closer to the sensation, but Ravus's arm kept me trapped against his body. His thrusts against me increased and I threw my head back, my mouth opening in a silent gasp. It was getting to be too much. But I wanted to feel him.

I wanted that warmth inside me. The warmth that would be his completion. 

"Fuck...fuck, Ray...Please..." I gasped, my voice starting to entirely fail me.

I felt him bury his face in my throat and take a deep breath.

"By the time I'm done with you, the only thing you'll be able to say is my name, Starlight. I'll make sure of it..." he whispered to me.

The finger on my clit increased its speed as did his hips and my eyes slammed shut as my body surrendered to him and I came again, my body clenching tight as a bow as Ravus let me ride through my pleasure.

"Fuck Ravus! _Ravus, please! Please, shit please!"_ I begged him as my body bucked back against his.

 _"That's right...just a little more...a little more for me! Just like that, my love."_ he whispered in my ear, his hips canting sharply into mine before slowly stilling.

He let me fall away from the high, and my body was so sensitive that as we fell to the side onto the pillows I let out a soft moan.

"Ray, please..." I begged him, _"Please let me feel you. I need to feel you."_

"Feel me you will my love. One more, will you give me one more? Let me feel you cum around me one more time and we can dive into euphoria together." he whispered in my ear.

One hand came around under my neck and wrapped itself around my throat gently, while his other hand lifted up my leg. He began thrusting into me slowly, deeply, and languidly. He was taking his time as he buried his face in the back of my neck, breathing in deeply, as if concentrating.

"Touch yourself, Starlight. I want you to make yourself come for me." he whispered softly.

My breath caught for a second, but then my hand slid down my stomach, as my other slid over my head and tangled itself into his hair. I circled my fingers around my clit slowly, the same speed he was thrusting into me. My body slowly began to clench and tighten, and my eyes slipped shut, my breaths growing shorter. Ravus's hips started to roll against me faster, his hold on my leg tightening. This was taking too long, I wanted this too much.

Increasing the pressure on my clit and circling it faster, I clenched my inner muscles around Ravus and felt his hips stutter.

"Fuck, Starlight...don't...not yet..." I heard him begin.

I merely continued my motions, driving myself closer and closer to my completion, desperate for him to follow me over the edge.

 _"Ravus...Ravus, Six Ray...Gods, yes fuck yes! Ray! Ravus!"_ my pleasure over took me hard as I came around him for the fourth time, my entire body trembling.

Ravus didn't fare much better and was right behind me, his hips snapping against mine.

His voice was deep as it caressed the back of my neck, _"Call for me my Starlight, please call for me!"_

My body was still clenching around him as I heard his words and I managed to whimper out, _"F-Fuck, Ray...Ravus...RavusRavusRavusRavus!"_

That soft whimper had Ravus sliding the hand that he had around my throat down to my stomach while he slammed his hips into me roughly as he buried his face into the back of my neck.

I could just barely make out the words, _"Fuck...m'gonna cum Starlight! Shit m'gonna cum...gonna cum...gonna cum...shit...shitshitshit....."_

I smiled a managed to moan out his name once more, and with a soft whimper and a shudder, Ravus pinned my hips to his own and a warmth filled my insides as Ravus finally allowed himself release. I felt the warm creaminess slowly sliding its way over the back of my thigh as his hips slowed and came to a stop.

 _"O-one...we are...one..._ " I heard him mutter into the back of my head, _"At last...after so long...I am...whole..."_

Ravus slowly eased his cock out of me and there was a small trickle of that creaminess that followed, but I couldn't care. I finally had felt him inside me, his warmth, his soul. We were one. Ravus and I were one.

"Ravus..." my voice was so sleepy.

I felt his hand trail up my stomach as he buried his face in my hair. 

_"'The modest Rose puts forth a thorn, The humble sheep a threat'ning horn: While the Lily white shall love in delight, Nor a thorn nor threat stain her beauty bright.'"_ he whispered softly to me.

I smiled to myself and turned over.

"Where did you learn that, Ray?" I asked, curious to know where he learned the works of the obscure poet that I adored.

"Hmmm, in my dreams...you would often read to me. We would sit in my sitting room at my window, you leaned back against my chest, your book opened on your lap. We would pass hours like that. I would end up waking up from my dreams cause you told me goodbye and that you would be waiting for me to return. Other times we would be in the sylleblossom fields and you would recite from memory.

I always loved listening to your voice. It brought me peace. Whenever I had a horrible day, I would pray that night you would read or recite for me wherever we were. So when I learned that mother had brought a new Sacrifice, I ghosted around Fenestala watching you, seeing if you had the same habits as the woman in my dreams. And to my surprise and joy, you did.

You were the woman I had dreamed about for hundreds of years. But I didn't want to scare you. I didn't know how to approach you to tell you that you were the one without you thinking me insane and just trying to kill you cause you were my Sacrifice. I admit that the way I did it wasn't the best either, but because I tried to stay away...my mind was so overwhelmed once I was near you. I didn't think you saying my name would make me so weak.

Would make me lose my control so easily..." Ravus's explanation was enlightening to say the least. 

"Ray..." I whispered, pressing forward against him so I could wrap myself up in him and press a kiss against his chest, "You don't have to worry. Your dreams...they've passed to me. I've seen them. I just wanted to know where you learned about my favorite poet. He's obscure and not well known in these parts.

And to be able to find a quote that matches a moment so quickly...you had to have read a fair amount of his works. Especially to do it off the top of your head. I'm just impressed Ray, that's all."

Ravus opened his eyes and looked down at me a sleepy smile on his face.

"For you I would learn anything." he replied.


	6. The Stars Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenebrae is attacked and they manage to defend and drive off the assailants...but what is the price that they will pay for doing so?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read this chapter I will VERY HIGHLY recommend that you check out part 5 to this series and go to my tumblr page as well. I will be posting some outfits that my character Starlight, and a slightly mod'ed Ravus will be wearing during this chapter as everything is happening. (His hair will be a little different considering the game is being a little shit to me and I can't quite get his hair right, you'll have to give me a little bit of a freebie, I got it so it pretty damn close...either that or I'm going to make it a little longer than normal.) As well as later on in the fic I will be using two other outfits as what they will be wearing when they go to a formal dance together. Those of you who play this game will deff recognize these outfits and will probably laugh at me for putting them in them, but I am a hopeless romantic at times and I just fell in love with these outfits. #sorry not sorry my tumblr if you haven't already been following me on it is @tenshiscientia  
> 

Flames...there were flames everywhere. Everything around me was burning. Fenestala Manor was in shambles, crumbling left and right. Some of it had already caved in entirely. The beautiful field of blue Sylleblossoms had been the first thing to billow into a blaze of destruction.

Then they turned their sights on Fenestala Manor. The worst part of the dilemma was, I had no idea where Ravus was. He had sent me off, telling me to run into the forests of Tenebrae when ships had dropped over the Royal gardens and metal people had dropped down out of them. Their arms had opened up and spewed fire, and if not for Ravus throwing up a shield of ice with his own abilities, we both would have been killed. He had then shoved me away and told me to run for the forests of Tenebrae.

Unbeknownst to him that on my way there, I had been met with my own set of trials.

* * *

"Ay you, wench! Are you the plaything Prince Ravus recently acquired?" a blonde haired man yelled at me as he slammed a door open in the hall that I was running down. 

"If by plaything, you mean Soulmate, then yes I am. However, you'll watch your tongue if you want to live." I hissed at him incenced that he would address me in such a manner.

"Mortals are nothing to me alive and nothing to me dead either." he laughed, reaching for my arm. 

"Who said I was Mortal." I whispered, streaking past him in a blaze of silver, a sword flashing into existence in my hand in a sparkle of green crystals, "I've only been here for five years, but my Immortal abilities showed themselves very quickly. Ravus allowed me to feed off of only his blood up till a year ago. So, I grew up fast you could say. Not that you'll be telling anyone."

Blood spurted out the side of the mans neck and he fell to the ground. 

"Such a waste of my talents..." I murmured softly, licking a small sample of the blood off my sword. 

It wasn't even of good quality and wouldn't even be worth going back for a small drink. I wouldn't gain anything from the Immortal, not even a small drop of power. They were low-level, base rank. I had learned from Ravus over the few years that I had been with him, that there were power ranks among Immortals. There were those who had power, like the Royals and a small few others, and those that didn't, like him.

Turning away from the dead man, I continued down the hall I was in checking room after room, but finding no one. I was starting to get worried. Ravus had told me to head for the forests, but I wasn't going anywhere until I knew my entire family was safe. I heard a female scream behind a door that was farther down the hall and I raced down to the door. Wrenching it open, I was met with a wall of flame leaping up to block my way.

"By Leviathan's will, I command you to part!" I yelled, flinging my hand out towards the flames and ice cold water poured from my hand, dousing the flames enough for me to dart through. 

This was merely one of the abilities I had gained. It was as Ravus had said, I had been blessed by the Six. Ravus and I had trained for four years now, ever since my powers had first appeared a year after Ravus turned me. My eyes flashed crimson momentarily then returned to their natural silvery-ice-blue as I searched around the room. They always did as such when I called upon my more base Immortal powers.

Catching sight of a burned hand peeking out from under a pile of wood, I rushed over and kneeled down before it.

"Hey, can you hear me? Are you alright under there?" I yelled, starting to lift pieces of the wood off as quickly as I could and tossing them to the side to unbury the person. 

"Sweet Gift, no! Run, flee now! This is a trap, he means to kill our entire family! I was foolish enough to try and keep you from Ravus, don't be a fool yourself and strip him of..." it was the Queen, but I didn't understand why she was telling me to run.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm getting you out from under here. We have to find Luna and Ravus and..." my voice died off as there was a choked off cough ending with a squelch right in front of me.

Then to my utter horror, a pool of blood began to puddle out from under the pile of wood I was knelt before 

"What..." was all I managed to stutter out before the pile of wood blew up in my face and I found myself flung back and pinned to a wall with a hand around my throat. 

"So I finally found you, my dear." a syrupy voice cooed next to my ear.

My eyes snapped open and I found myself staring at amber depths, framed by maroon tresses and a creepy smile to boot.

"The wittle mortal turned not by the line of Immortal Royalty and blessed by the Six themselves." the man spoke the words to me as one would a baby.

My eyes widened in shock. How had he gotten that information? News of my powers, of my existence even, had been held a tightly guarded secret here in Tenebrae. I could be used for many dangerous things, my powers could be used for many dangerous things. Until I gained full control over my powers, it was not going to be announced that Ravus had found me and that I had been turned.

On the down low, I was already next in line to be Queen, but that was only once I could control my Immortal abilities. 

"Ho-How do..." I tried to choke out, my hands scrabbling at the one around my throat. 

"Oh, you're not easy information to come by, but I couldn't let you go once I found out about you." the man simpered to me. 

"Ardyn, release her now!" Ravus's voice cut through the air, his anger almost tangible.

A spike of ice lanced it's way through the mans arm and he dropped me. Smooth ice caught me and I slid down a gentle incline that deposited me next to Ravus. 

"Well, it's nice to see that you finally caught up..." I teased him.

All I received in return was a glare. 

"I thought I told you to make for the forests." Ravus growled down at me. 

"You know better than anyone else that I couldn't leave my family behind..." I began to lecture him. 

_"You are more important. You are the future of Tenebrae."_ Ravus yelled, silencing my own anger. 

_"Oh this just makes it even more fun for me! The future Queen of Tenebrae right here in front of me, haha isn't it just my lucky day! And what a shame for you, little Ravus. You should have kept your little gem a better secret. You should enjoy what little you'll have left after this, little birds._

_I do hope you invite me to the wedding. After all, you'll need someone who has fire imbued within them...for your little Soulmate to ever be normal again..."_

The words echoed in the mans voice as a wall of flames leapt up all around us. Then tongues of fire struck out in streaks of flame and attacked Ravus over and over. Each time he was able to block each attack with a spike of ice summoned by his powers. But soon, the flaming attacks began to come faster and faster. The patterns became less predictable.

Suddenly one flared up and was about to hit Ravus and my heart couldn't bare the thought of losing him. It physically ached at the idea of him leaving my side by the cold chill of death taking him from me. Shoving Ravus to the side, I tried to throw up a shield of ice but my powers didn't heed my call. Transforming my powers from one element to another instantly like Ravus could was something that was still beyond my control. I still had yet to harness that ability despite having harnessed my ice abilities.

Due to not having been able to conjure a shield, the fire continued on its path and hit me in the face burning its way across my eyes and the skin across the bridge of my nose and some of my cheeks. I cried out and turned away, covering my face to protect it and ended up running into something. I started to shove whatever it was away until I felt gentle hands curl their way around my shoulders.

"Starlight, easy it's me!" Ravus whispered to me.

I gave a slight gasp, before reaching up to graze his hands with my own. I noticed that Ravus's hands were unsteady as they gripped my shoulders. Ravus pulled me backwards and yanked me into his arms, lifting me bridal-style. Leaping up as high as he could, Ravus jumped up out of the flames that surrounded us and up onto a ledge.

 _"Ardyn!_ _"_ he yelled, trying his best not to lose his control as he looked around. 

_"Ravus, it's alright..."_ I gasped, my hand curled in his shirt, _"I-I should be able to heal..."_

I yanked on his shirt trying to get him to put me down and Ravus gently lowered me to the ground. 

"What do you mean, _'you should be able to heal.'_ Starlight?" Ravus asked softly.

I shook my head, trying to tune him and everything else around me out. I had to concentrate. Using any of my powers was hard, but healing was the hardest...I hovered my hands over my face, thanking Bahamut for the blessing of healing. One that I hadn't told anyone about. 

_"On the winds, the gentle voice floats. Through my hands, tendrils of life flow."_ I softly whispered, and soft green light shown from my hands for a few seconds. 

I expected to be able open my eyes and look up at Ravus to reassure him that I was fine and explain what the hell just happened...

but I was unable to open my eyes. 

" _Shit,_ you have to be kidding me." I mumbled.

I hastily recited the incantation Bahamut had taught me once more, but the healing light didn't return. 

_"No, no, nononononono!"_ I yelled, smacking my palms against the ground. 

"Starlight, what's wrong?" Ravus breathed, kneeling down and taking my wrists in his hands and holding them tightly so I wouldn't hurt myself. 

I started shaking my head, balling my hands into fists.

"...blind...blind... _I'm blind. I'M BLIND! I'M BLIND RAVUS! I'M BLIND! FUCKING BLIND! BLI-"_ I started my words softly but by the end of them I was screaming. 

"ENOUGH!" Ravus raised his own voice to silence mine, _"STOP THIS AT ONCE, STARLIGHT!"_

" _Ray..."_ I whined it softly. 

"You are alive, Starlight. That is all that matters at the moment." Ravus reminded me, releasing one of my hands to gently nudge a piece of hair behind my ear, "And I will find a way for you to see again, my love. I would never leave you to this fate. One who is imbued with fire will be able to help you see again. Lunafreya's Soulmate, Noctis knows someone who is imbued with fire. They are Immortal as well and if...if you can accept him.

He may be able to help you regain your sight. Now, we need to get out of this place."

Ravus scooped me up into his arms and held me close to his chest then leapt off the ledge to another one. Ardyn's echoing laugh followed us as Ravus jumped from the ledge. 

"Keep her safe, little prince. You don't know what she is worth, _how valuable her powers can be. That little gem you carry Ravus, could bend the world to her desire, and have all of us kneeling before her. Think about it little prince. Give her to me and I'll make sure it doesn't happen._ " Ardyn's voice echoed a cryptic taunt, and I felt Ravus tighten his hold on me. 

"Ray..." I whimpered softly, clinging to Ravus tighter, _"Ray...Ray, please don't let him take me from you..."_

I felt a rush of warmth wash over me, but it wasn't warmth from a fire. It was the same warmth that I had felt the day I first met Ravus and he defended me from his mother. The warmth of summer sunlight shining down from above to warm you through. 

"He will never take you from my side. This I swear to you, Starlight. I swear to you with everything that I am and everything I have and ever will be, Ardyn will never come near you ever again. Now rest, I have you. We have to make our way to the forests, and then I have a friend taking us somewhere safe.

I'll carry you while you sleep." I felt him swear to me, his breath starting to come in harsh pants from having run for so long.

I relaxed into the carry that he had me in, hoping that I wasn't too heavy. Leaning further into Ravus's chest, I laid my head on his shoulder and drifted off to his movements. 

* * *

"Ravus, I'm not sure that my abilities will be able to bring sight back to your Soulmate." the voice outside wherever I was that was talking to Ravus seemed...nervous to enter.

Almost like they were _afraid_ to come inside. Wait! Where _was_ I in the first place? The last thing I remember, Ravus was running for the Tenebrae forests. Had we made it to the forests?

I didn't even remember meeting Ravus's friend or arriving at the place we were supposed to go.

"Please, you are the only other Immortal that I know and trust that is imbued with the gift of fire." I heard Ravus begin again, his voice was desperate. 

_"She is your Soulmate, Ravus! I don't wish to violate that sanctity!"_ the man yelled back at him. 

I heard a body be slammed against a door. 

_"You think I don't know that!? The very thought of even asking you to touch her repulses me! But I have no other option if I wish her to see again! You couldn't even begin to imagine how much this pains me, but I would do anything for her."_ Ravus's voice was so loud, I could have swore it was right beside me. 

I could even feel his anger, it was so intense. His eyes would be crimson, instead of the heterochromatic color they normally would be. They always changed when he was angry. It was one of the best indication of it. But the intensity of the anger that I could feel from Ravus...

Sitting up, I pushed the covers off my body and swung my legs to the ground. Slowly, I stood up and balanced myself. Then I stretched out a hand and felt around me. Making my way across the room as quickly as I could without my sight, I managed not to run into anything and made it to the door. Turning the handle, I pushed it open.

"You know gentlemen, it's rude to talk about someone behind their back." I piped up once the door was all the way open. 

"Starlight! Thank Six above, you're awake, forgive us please." Ravus immediately took my hand and pulled me into his arms, guiding me over to a couch and settling me onto it, "You fell asleep just before we reached the forests. When I tried to wake you, you refused to do so. Even when we met up with Nyx and the dropship he would use to fly us to Insomnia in, you refused to wake. Even when the three of us landed at the Citadel in Insomnia you didn't stir. It was as if your body lived, but you didn't.

I knew you were there, I knew you were still alive, I felt you there with me. So I didn't understand why you wouldn't wake...and it terrified me, Starlight. I was so scared, you're all I have left here in this world other than Lunafreya..."

A small gasp passed through my lips as Ravus pulled me against him and hooked his chin over my shoulder as he held me. 

"Do you mean that Mother is...?" I began softly and Ravus trembled against me and I felt a few drops of wetness hit my back as Ravus nodded his head pulling me even tighter against him. 

Though I had started out hating the Queen, when she saw how much happiness I had brought to her son, she and I had made amends with each other. I had even started calling her "Mother" eventually as she had soon come to dote upon me the same as she did Luna. To hear that Mother had been killed in the attack on Tenebrae was a harsh blow to the both of us. Neither Ravus nor I were ready to take the throne, and to have it thrust upon us so suddenly and without any warning. I held Ravus closer to me and ghosted my hand across his back repeatedly in the manner that I had found brought him peace.

"She is in the Beyond Ray, we both know that, and she is safe there. For in the Beyond, there is no pain or suffering, there is no hate or anger. In the Beyond, there is only peace and tranquility and Mother has finally found it. That is where she will wait until we leave behind the physical shell that binds our souls to this world. Then we will join her in the Beyond and know the same peace that she does." I whispered soothingly, but it seemed my words were not enough to console Ravus. 

It started with a tremor, just a small one, of his hand as it slid up my back and that small tremor turned into his arms shaking and pulling me even closer. To my surprise, I felt even more tears hit my back and slowly slide down. Ravus was not a cryer. He rarely let his emotions show at all, and even if he did they were heavily veiled. One had to know him well to know what he was feeling cause he often hid his emotions behind a mask of indiference.

But if you watched his eyes, watched how they would soften with love or affection. Or if they would harden to diamond sharp anger, you would easily be able to read Ravus like a book. But this was something I had never experienced before.

"Ravus?" I questioned gently, one of my hands sliding up to gently pet over his hair, trying my best to sooth him.

Ravus turned his head and burried his face into my throat, muttering words I couldn't understand, all the while still crying.

"Ray, love..." I whispered, gently running my hands through his hair, "Talk to me, I can't understand you when you do this."

Ravus's trembling increased and he hugged me tightly again before pulling away. I felt him lean in again and his forehead bumped against mine and stayed there, trembling lips gently brushing over mine, his hiccuping breaths mingling with my own slightly unsteady ones.

"I'm scared, Starlight. We've lost Mother. Lunafreya has told me recently of her decision to stay here in Insomnia permanently with Noctis due to the attack on Tenebrae. And you and I must now take the throne together back home, and we both know neither of us are ready to do so. With the possibility of more attacks on Tenebrae I'm terrified to lose you, Starlight.

To lose everything..." he breathed, his hands tightening around mine, "I dreamed of having you by my side for years, and I almost lost you in a matter of seconds. And when I saw you just laying there, unresponsive to anything I did...it hurt so badly. It hurt so very badly, Starlight. It felt like someone was stabbing into my heart with a knife and twisting it at the same time, and...and..."

I leaned forward to press my lips gently to his to stop his rambling as they were staring to become frantic. Lifting one of my hands, I ghosted it up his chest and followed the side of his throat till I was able to cup the side of his face. Rubbing my thumb over his cheek, I gave a soft smile.

"Well, I'm here now aren't I? I'm sitting right here in front of you and I'm perfectly fine. I haven't left you and I don't intend to. So there is no need to be sad, so dry your tears Moonlight. I don't want to hear anymore of them.

I'll always be with you, no matter what." I whispered to him, leaning forwards to brush my lips over his again.

I felt Ravus nod as he pulled away from me.

"Perhaps it would be best if I left and we saved this meeting between the three of us for another time?" the voice from before spoke up from the other side of the room and I jumped. 

I had entirely forgotten about him even being there!

"No, Starlight needs you to help her _now_ and as I said before you are the only Immortal that I know and trust that is imbued with fire." Ravus replied. 

"And as I said before, she is your Soulmate and I do not wish to violate that sanctity!" the other man fired back. 

"So, just who is our friend anyway?" I asked, trying to ease the tension between the two men.

"Ignis, My Lady, Ignis Scientia of Insomnia. I'm one of the few Immortals imbued with fire. Ravus called me here because he thinks that I can heal you to an extent." the man called Ignis replied from where he was standing. 

"And how would he do this, Ravus?" I questioned, turning my head to face the direction I felt Ravus was in.

"He...would have to...Soulmate as well..." I heard him mutter.

 _"I'm sorry...WHAT?!"_ I hissed, not sure I heard Ravus correctly. 

"Let me clarify, My Lady." Ignis began from the other side of the room, "I would have to become your Soulmate as well. We're not entirely sure that the method will work, or that you will entirely get your sight back. However, we do know that you will be able to depend on me and trust me entirely, should you not get your sight back. The bond would be a life line of sorts, to keep you safe."

"So, in short, you and I would have to..." I murmured, gesturing between my body and where I was positive Ignis's voice was coming from. 

"Correct, My Lady." Ignis confirmed. 

"Oh my shit..." I whispered, then slowly rose to my feet and walked forward. 

"My Lady, please..." Ignis began. 

"I don't even fucking know him Ravus!" I yelled, spinning around to face Ravus and unfortunately at the same time losing my balance due to not being used to being blind. 

Tripping and falling backwards, I braced myself for the impact against the ground but instead was met with a firm chest and a pair of arms. 

"Easy, My Lady. Back on our feet now. Are you balanced again?" Ignis's voice rang softly against my ear.

It seemed Ignis was the same height as Ravus and he was just as quick. He gently set me back up right and pulled away, but not before checking me over swiftly for any injury. I took a step back and ended up falling back down onto the couch with a squeak. 

" _Shit! ...Ray....."_ I sucked in a sharp breath.

Ravus was right, if I ended up with my sight entirely gone permanently, this "Ignis" seemed to be perfect to help take care of me. He was polite, gentle, and he seemed quite kind as well. Not to mention proper to boot! I reached a hand out in front of me, out towards where I thought Ignis was. 

"Ravus, I understand that I need help...if he can help me. If he can bring back my sight, alright. And if not I'll let him take care of me, just as you want me to. Either way, I guess I have to accept him. Just know that I am always yours, Moonlight.

I was yours first, never forget that. Ignis, I will allow you claim me and become part of my Soul. But do not forget that you are not my original Soulmate." I whispered. 

I felt a smooth, leather-clad hand pull me up and off the couch. Leith arms pulled me against a well-trained body as the two of us moved, me forward, him backwards until I had him pinned to a wall. The scent of fresh Immortal blood assaulted my senses and I understood what Ignis was doing. 

"So you want me to take your gift of blood first. My offering of pleasure first huh?" I whispered, licking up the drops I found sliding down his throat, no doubt staining whatever shirt he wore crimson. 

"Of course, I'm a gentleman after all. Ladies fir- _hirst, shit yes!_ " Ignis hissed as I sank my fangs deep down into his throat. 

Gods, did he taste so good. Like cinnamon, heat, danger, and with the scent of a warm campfire mixed in. My hands slid up on their own accord and coasted up his defined chest till I found his throat. Bypassing it, I left one hand to decend back down and curl in Ignis's shirt as my other hand continued to slide up into his hair and _yanked._

" _Ah ahh, please. That..."_ he began, his voice a melodic whimper.

Sliding my fangs from his throat, I yanked again. 

"You don't tell me to do anything, Ignis. You listen to me. You obey me. Do you understand?" I told him firmly. 

_"Yeesss..."_ was replied on a dulcet moan.

I felt a body press up firmly behind my own and a soft scrape of fangs run over my throat insistently. 

"Ray?" I questioned, offering my throat to Ravus by tilting my head back and slightly to the side, showing my submission to him.

"She is mine, Ignis. Just like you will belong to her. I am the only one she will submit to. You _will_ submit to her. Anything she wants is hers.

You. Will. Give. Her. Everything.

Is that clear?" I felt him leaning over me as he gently slid a loose hand around my throat and squeezed softly once, as if he were showing his power over me and bodily pinning us both to the wall to make a point, "Everything, Scientia, is hers."

"Yes, your Majesty." I heard Ignis reply in a submissive tone. 

There was a clinking, and I felt Ignis tip his head back and heard him swallow something. Then the edge of a glass vial pressed against my lips. 

"My Lady, if you will?" Ignis inquired gently. 

I parted my lips and allowed who I realized to be Ravus to tip the contents of the vial into my mouth. Thinking that it would be the same liquid as last time, I was expecting surupy sweet but was met with a bitterness so horrible I almost spit it out. Still, I forced the liquid down my throat and coughed once I had managed. 

"W-what was that?" I sputtered, another cough following my question. 

"A potion to force the creation of a Soulbond. It is something that was never supposed to be, so it is not something pleasant. Forgive the taste, My Lady." Ignis began. 

"Stop calling me _My Lady._ If I am to be your Soulmate we need _proper_ names for one another." my hands floated up and began making their way across Ignis's face, trying to figure out what he looked like, "I can _feel_ the flames running through you. Like they are your very blood."

My hands dropped away from his face and I leaned up and sank my fangs back into his throat again. Drawing in a couple mouthfuls, I swallowed them before pulling away again.

"I swear I can _taste_ them in your blood, like you are fire incarnate. _Kasai_...I will call you Kasai. You are Fire." I whispered to Ignis, before pulling him down to press my lips to his, ending up smearing the blood between our mouths, "Am I understood?"

I felt Ignis nod but this didn't satisfy what I wanted. My hand slid from the back of Ignis's neck up into his hair and I yanked harshly.

"I can't see you, Kasai. What was that?" I hissed.

I heard a whimper force its way out from between Ignis's lips, and I knew I had struck gold. So pain to a certain extent brought Ignis pleasure. I pulled away from Ignis and took a few steps back to put distance between the two of us. 

"My Lady...." Ignis began. 

"Keep calling me that, and I'll tease you to the very edge of your sanity, but deny you release. Then I'll gladly do it all over again just to drive my words home." I threatened, turning and hoping I was headed for my room. 

Suddenly, I felt my legs swept out from underneath me and I was lifted into a bridal carry.

"Ravus, I will be taking her into the other room. I'm quite sure you don't want to watch me claiming her." I heard Ignis's voice grit out against my side.

Ignis's form was jerked to a rough halt and spun around and my face was gently directed upwards to be met with a soft kiss. Gentle fangs nipped over my bottom lip causing me to gasp and Ravus swept his tongue into my mouth for a heated kiss, before sweeping it over one of my fangs to cut it lightly. As it bled, I suckled on Ravus's tongue gently, tatsing his blood for the first time in what felt like weeks. The rich cherries and vanillia he always tasted of washing over me and making me moan as I reached out for him to deepen the kiss. Unfortunately, Ravus pulled away and guided me safely back into Ignis's arms.

"If you hurt her, Scientia...mark my words, I'll have your head." Ravus's voice was eerily rough, like he was holding himself back.

"You have my word, your Majesty. No harm shall come to her." Ignis's voice rang in a soft, placating tone now and I understood the reason for Ravus's tone.

He must have been glaring daggers and what not at Ignis. For Ignis even daring to touch me as he was in such a swift manner, and for Ravus not to have attacked him on reflex, Ravus must have been holding himself back. Ravus never liked any other male Immortal near me and always ran them off even if they just wanted to be friends. Jealous always was a cute color on Ravus but right now I understood his jealousy.

"Ray..." I whispered reaching up to him, pulling him down so I could sweep him into a kiss, one that I accidently halfway missed before I corrected it, "Ray, it's alright. This will all be over in the morning. I'll be fine and I'll be able to see again. We'll worry about everything else after that. I promise."

I then pulled back into Ignis's arms. Ravus's hand followed my face, tracing down the side of it.

"Tomorrow then, my Starlight." he whispered in return. 

There was silence between the three of us as Ignis turned and walked to the door of my room, allowing me to open it before continuing through. Lowering me to my feet and allowing me to stand on my own, I heard Ignis turn and shut the door before the click of the lock reached my ears. Then there was a light thud in front of me, and I realized it was Ignis dropping to his knees before me. 

"Not taking any chances, huh?" I questioned. 

"None whatsoever." Ignis confirmed, his hands gliding their way over my thighs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the fact I have only tried to write about being blind in one other story and it seemed to go over quite well that is why I tried to do it this time. If I have fucked up in any way, shape, or form and you noticed it (by having a blind friend of course) PLEASE DON'T HESITATE TO FUCKING TELL ME!!!! I want this to be as accurate as possible. If anything, Drop a ton of lines into my ask box on Tumblr, message me on Tumblr, drop the reviews into here. i WANT TO KNOW!!!! I personally don't know anyone who is blind, so I am (in the literal sense) going into this blind (No pun intended or offence intended) Physical limitations fascinate me cause my mom was a nurse and I did physical and occupational therapy so I could build up a small reputation while she did her job, so later in my life I could go into my college and say look at all the time I spent doing this here and doing this there. I spent a lot of time at Hospitals, shadowing doctors, other nurses, volunteering all over to I could start a medical career. I was mainly into science cause I wanted more into forensics. But still, if you had to go out into the field to collect samples and stuff sometimes you could/would run into the problem of people that could not communicate cause they couldn't speak, hear, talk, see so forth so I was always fascinated by what I could do to learn how to help them, what they did to get around how they communicated figured out the world around them seeing as I have no physical disabilities as they did.


	7. To Light the Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starlight will find her pleasure in her Kasai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last chapter as a little bit of the angst train to get things going for a new part of the story to take off

"I'm not going to take a single chance that I will be interrupted with you." Ignis whispered, while leaning in as he kneeled before me and ghosting his lips up from my knee to my hip, "I want the bond formed properly, first and foremost. But also..."

Without warning, Ignis rose up and swept my arms around his neck the same time as he lifted me off the ground. I yelped in surprise and clung to him so I wouldn't fall. I knew that I could trust Ignis, after all Ravus trusted him, but he just _wasn't Ravus._ Had Ravus done the very same thing, I wouldn't have twitched a muscle. I knew Ravus's touch, Ignis's I didn't.

Throwing my arms around around his neck, I waited until he brought us to our destination. Ignis's footsteps stopped and he gently lowered my feet to the ground. 

"Please, have a seat...Kitten." I heard him murmur softly.

Ignis gently took one of my hands in his while his other softly cupped around the curve of my waist to guide me. I stepped backwards and the backs of my knees hit something solid and buckled against it. I found myself falling backwards, guided by Ignis's hands, and landing gently on a soft surface. My hands immediately ran over what I had landed on, trying to figure out what it was. The fabric was soft and smooth, nice to the touch, a richly made pattern embroidered into it.

"Have no worries Kitten, it's merely a couch. One I intend to put to good use..." I heard Ignis whisper over me.

I felt a soft hand run upon my bare thigh, sweeping the nightgown that I was wearing up my body so that he could play his fingers over my stomach. Then I heard the tinkle of crystals, signifying the summoning of a weapon, then felt the cool steel of it slide under my nightgown. The blade traced close to my skin as I heard the fabric being sliced away from my body. Slowly, the blade then traced it's way back down my body pressing into my skin. Not pressing hard enough to cut, just drawing slight patterns across my skin.

And then the blade was gone, replaced by Ignis's lips over my own. His fingers ghosted over my jaw, the backs of them petting their way down my throat until they reached my chest. Ignis then pulled back and nipped at a scar on my lip before moving down and giving a soft bite to my throat. He began to lightly suck at it as if he were drawing my blood, but Ignis never sank his fangs into me. I gasped at the feeling and my hands flew up to tangle into his hair.

Ravus had never done this before and it was an overwhelming sensation to take in. While I was distracted by Ignis's mouth laving at my throat, one of his hands had snuck down to my clothed core. Slowly, Ignis grazed his fingers over my core, leaving my silk underwear where they were. 

_"Shit!"_ I gasped, my hips bucking up a little bit, but Ignis caught me and forced my hips back down. 

"Shhhh..." he whispered in my ear, "I'm just getting started with you."

His fingers stroked over my core again, this time a little more firmly and I bit my lip to try and hold back my whimpers.

Ignis's lips pressed against mine firmly for a moment then pulled away, dragging my lip from between my teeth by tugging it with his own. 

"Do not silence yourself, Kitten. Scream my name to the heavens above if you must, but I want to hear you. I want to hear your lovely voice sing for me. Most of all Kitten, I want to hear you tell me what you want me to do. What you want of me.

I will do anything you wish, please you in whatever way you desire. You are my Queen yes, but you will be my Soulmate eventually, and I will lay down everything I have for you. Even my life is yours should you command it, Kitten." Ignis whispered against my lips keeping me distracted until I felt his hand slip into the front of my underwear and smooth fingers slid down to tease over my clit. 

"Holy shit, you..." was all I managed to whimper out before Ignis covered my mouth again with his own.

His hand however, did not remain idle where it had slipped to. His fingers slid a little further down to dip slightly into my core and wet themselves in the slickness that had gathered there, and I breathed in a sharp breath through my nose. Ignis's fingers then returned to their place over my clit, circling around it and flicking over it. He was teasing at it perfectly, and my thighs naturally spread wider to invite him closer to my body. Ignis took the invitation and pressed his body closer to me, his hand sliding lower and slipping his middle and ring finger into my core till his palm pressed firmly against me.

I broke the lip lock Ignis had me in, throwing my head back and gasping, my back bowing forward with the motion. 

_"Ah fuck!"_ I hissed, nails digging into Ignis's shoulder and curling in his hair. 

"Easy..." Ignis whispered in return, firmly grinding the heel of his palm against my clit. 

My core immediately clenched around his fingers and my hips lightly bucked up against his hand. Ignis reduced the pressure from his palm but still kept lightly circling it. However, Ignis slowly started to thrust his fingers in and out of my core. My body immediately grew tense and tightened. Ravus had never started out with an assult so intense on my body and it was at a loss for what to do.

My arms pulled Ignis closer to me and I burried my face in his shoulder. 

_"Ig-Ig-nis...don't wanna....cum yet..pl-please...not yet..."_ I whined to him.

"Don't worry, Kitten. There's plenty more to come." he laughed. 

Ignis's free arm curled around my back, supporting me against his shoulder, his lips pressing against the side of my head, before his fangs dragged over the shell of my ear then down to my earlobe. Ignis's palm pressed harder against my clit and his fingertips curled upwards slightly as they slowed their movements and that was my end. My inner walls clenched tightly around his fingers, spasming to the beat of my heart. My breath reached a staccato rhythm for a moment and then I held it as Ignis continued to push me through my orgasm longer than I was used to. My head fell back against the back of the couch, my mouth opened in a silent scream as my core continued to flutter and clench around Ignis's fingers.

Finally, Ignis eased his fingers out of my core and stopped his assult on my clit and I was able to breathe and my body able to relax. Slowly, Ignis allowed me to fully sit back against the couch. Then Ignis pulled back and slid his hand from my underwear but I felt a gentle moan and nip of teeth at my waist and the tinkle of crystals returned. I heard the soft sound of ripping again and noticed that the rest of my clothes had been cut from my body. 

"Six above, do you know how fucking beautiful that was? How absolutely fucking gorgeous you looked right then cuming on my fingers like that?" Ignis inquired, he seemed to be kneeling down between my thighs. 

"Ignis, I'm not beautiful. I'm not gorgeous either. Just look at these scars on my face. A beautiful person doesn't have scars all over them like this. I'm ugly as hell and I know it." I hissed at him. 

I lost my good looks when I lost my sight. 

In the middle of my rant, I felt both of my legs lifted and my knees tossed over sturdy shoulders. Then Ignis slid closer and my thighs began to slide over his shoulders as well. This tilted me off kilter on the couch and had me leaning back really far.

 _"I will hear no excuses out of you, Kitten. Each time you argue with me, I make you cum just like this with no mercy..."_ I heard him smile. 

"What are you talking..." I began, trying to sit up, but finding myself trapped. 

Then I felt his soft kisses going up my inner thigh until he reached my core. Burying his face straight into my core with no hesitation, Ignis's tongue slipped as deep inside my pussy as it could go, caressing my inner walls and tasting me like I was some foreign dish he needed to get a perfect sample of. One of his hands came up around my thigh and slid inward to my clit and slowly rubbed gentle circles against it. Ignis matched those circles with small thrusts and swipes of his tongue in my core. 

"God's fuck, Ignis!" this time I didn't bother to keep my voice down as I burried both hands in Ignis's hair and yanked him firmly against my core.

His mouth was basically making love to my pussy, and it completely blew my mind how dexterous this man was with his tongue. Ignis was drawing patterns I couldn't even begin to recognize over my clit with his tongue before it dove its way back inside me just to perform an even more complex movement that I didn't recognize. Not that I could even care at the moment. With how good it felt, the King of Insomnia himself could have walked into the room and I wouldn't have given two shits, so long as Ignis didn't stop.

"Fuck, Ignis... _so good...so fucking good haahh..."_ I managed to whimper out. 

I accidently tugged a tad too hard on Ignis's hair and he groaned against me, the noise vibrating against me and causing me to close my thighs against the sides of Ignis's head. I felt Ignis pry his fingers under one thigh until he was able to pull it away from his head, then Ignis pushed it up towards my chest and out for a comfortable position...that left me completely open to him and at his mercy. 

"As appealing as that would be Kitten, it's not my pleasure we are centered on right now. It's yours. Now shall we continue?" Ignis inquired, before diving back in to the task at hand.

It was as if he were a starving man at a banquet. I was his feast laid out and waiting for him to devour me. And devour me he was. Some of the sounds that I heard were absolutely obscene, but with every suck from his mouth, the noose around my pleasure tightened. With every lick and dive of that talented tongue of his, the noose around my pleasure tightened.

Every time he touched me, the noose around my pleasure tightened. Now it so damn close to snapping. All he had to do was touch me a few more times and, I tugged hard on Ignis's hair.

"Ig...Ig-nis, I'm-I'm gonna...I'm...gonna...cu...cu...." I couldn't even get the full sentence out. 

"Are you gonna cum for me, Kitten?" Ignis asked, pulling away from my core and replacing his mouth with his hand for a moment. 

I nodded frantically at him then whined a pathetic, _"please"_ for added effect.

If I had thought of him as a starving man at a banquet before, he was like a man feasting upon his last meal before death now. Ignis dove back to sucking and licking at my core as if it was what he lived for. Within the next few seconds, I had reached that point of no return and could only call out for Ignis as I fell past it,

_"Ignis Ignis, I-I'm cuming, cuming, shit cuming!"_

"That's right, Kitten. Lose yourself in the pleasure." I barely heard the words mumbled to me as Ignis pressed his lips to my thigh, his fangs scraping over the skin lightly to help intensify the pleasure. 

My chest heaved as I tried to catch my breath, my hands falling away from Ignis's hair to land on the couch beside me. A gentle hand smoothed its way across my thigh to sooth and reassure as Ignis lowered my legs to either side of his body.

"Beautiful, exquisite, delectable, my Kitten. You are an utter delight to taste. I simply cannot help myself." he whispered, taking my hand and ghosting his lips over my wrist, "I could feast on your essence for hours if you allowed me to."

 _"Whuzzahuh...?"_ I tilted my head down towards him, utterly dazed with the pleasure that he had swept over me twice now.

I felt Ignis slide his hands up my sides until his hands cupped the sides of my face. 

"I said, you taste like heaven Kitten. Nothing could compare." his lips grazed the side of my face in a barely there kiss, and then pressed gently to my own, "There's something I'd like to try if you would indulge me, Kitten?"

His thumbs gently stroked over my cheek bones, the movement soothing and soft. My head tilted back, exposing my throat to him as I hummed my assent, my body completely relaxed and ready to bend to his will. Ignis released my face and took my hands in his own, pulling me up off the couch and I crashed against him with little ceremony. However, Ignis caught me, gracefully throwing my arms over his shoulders and wrapping his around my waist. 

"Now, Kitten allow me a seat." he whispered, before switching our positions with a swift spin of our bodies. 

Then gravity shifted once again, and I found myself falling forwards and landing kneeling over Ignis's lap as I had once done over Ravus. I parted my lips to ask what he was up to, but before I could say anything I felt single digit fall softly over them, silencing my question. Then I felt Ignis slowly turning his body to the side and leaning backwards, and I reached up to touch his shoulders. Finding them, I followed him down until I felt him softly bounce and realized he had laid down on the couch. 

"Are you gonna ask to seal our bond here on the couch?" I asked, a little intrigued. 

Ravus and I had sealed our bond in his (and what eventually became our) bed. I understood that we were not in Tenebrae, and that this room didn't belong to us, but to seal a bond on a couch seemed just a little...I don't know...just not a personal enough place. A low chuckle rumbled through the man beneath me. 

"Oh no, sweet Kitten. I want another taste of your sweetness, and what better way than to drown in you. Come here, Kitten." Ignis laughed, patting his hand at the base of my spine, urging me to move up his body. 

I followed his prompting, letting him push me farther up, not understanding what he meant, until I was sitting on his chest. When he still continued to push at me, I finally understood what Ignis wanted. 

"Wait, hold on, you want me to..." I began, one of my hands coming up over the one on my back, the other on his shoulder to stop him from moving me farther. 

"Yes, I want you to sit on m face, Kitten. I want to be able to taste you like that, to bring you your pleasure like that. Please indulge me in this one last thing, Kitten? I only get to have you this once, and I don't ever want to forget what you taste like. It is a selfish thing of me to ask, seeing as I am not truly your real Soulmate, but you are simply exquisite.

Ravus is truly a lucky Immortal to have you as his own." Ignis confessed. 

So Ravus wasn't just being jealous when he ran off every other Immortal. He truly didn't want someone else to become addicted to my taste and try to steal me away. I tilted my head while thinking, and Ravus trusted Ignis not to betray him which was why Ravus asked Ignis to help him. Ravus knew Ignis would enjoy my taste, but Ignis wouldn't try to steal me away from him. Ignis respected Ravus too much.

The depth of all of this information hit me hard. That was why Ravus hadn't attacked Ignis when he touched me. It explained _everything_. I nodded my head and allowed Ignis to scoot me the rest of the way forward. 

"Lean forward and find the armrest of the couch, Kitten." I heard Ignis whisper from below me. 

Nodded my head and fumbled around a bit then found the armrest. 

"I don't...really have any experience in this Ignis. I don't know how..." I began, unsure what to do but he decided that for me. 

Placing his hand over my lower back, he forced my hips down and my core onto his mouth. Wasting no time, Ignis's tongue darted out and slid its way inside me before circling around my clit. His other hand lifted and slid two fingers through the slick that had been crafted through previous efforts, then slowly pushed their way inside to press against a spot inside me that nearly made me collapse entirely on him. A loud cry ended up leaving my mouth and I clapped a hand over it to silence myself, completely forgetting what Ignis had told me. However a sharp bite to my inner thigh made me drop the hand that was over my mouth down to tangle itself Ignis's hair as another sharp cry left my lips. 

" _Ignis!_ That was ah-ahha!" I ended up digging my nails into the armrest of the couch as Ignis pulled away from my thigh.

I felt warmth trickle down the inside of my thigh and realized that Ignis had drawn blood. Feeling his tongue run over the puncture wounds made my body shiver and I my core clenched around his fingers. 

"Yes, that's right, pain and pleasure combined. You will submit to both, Kitten." Ignis whispered, before returning his mouth to my clit. 

"Ignis...I...I want to...to be able to... _fuck!"_ I hissed, trying to tell him I wished to return the pleasure he gave, but he didn't let me finish. 

Ignis guided my hips in a small rocking motion as he continued his attentions, slowly thrusting his fingers to the motion of my hips, and firmly suckling on my clit. My body fell into the rhythm that Ignis had set on its own, and I found myself getting lost in it. The hand that was buried deep in Ignis's hair tightened and pulled him deeper against me. My breathing began to increase again, following the pattern that my hips were. And before I knew it, my body was clenching tight around Ignis's fingers, my breath catching each time he thrust them back inside my resisting heat.

"Ig...nis...please...please...Ig-nis...I can't...please..." I choked out brokenly.

Yet still, Ignis continued to suckle at my clit, prolonging the pleasure until it hurt, until I finally pushed away from him. He smoothed his palms up the outsides of my thighs and took a firm hold around my waist. Slowly easing me backwards off his face, Ignis lifted me with surprising strength and settled me down onto the couch. Smoothing his hand through my hair, I felt him stand and pull away. 

"Rest for moment sweet Kitten. Let me get you something cool." he whispered, brushing the backs of his fingers over my cheek. 

I nodded my head, then tilted it to lay back against the back of the couch. How Ignis could play my body like a damn finely tuned instrument was beyond me. My heart was still racing, pounding against my ribcage at the moment. I threw my arm over my face and waited for Ignis to return as my breathing slowed. Feeling the the vibrations of Ignis returning, I dropped my arm away from my face.

I felt the couch dip beside me and a gentle hand cupped my face, turning it to the side. 

"Here, drink." Ignis softly instructed. 

The rim of a glass pressed itself gently against my lips, prompting me to drink as cool water began to slowly tip against them. I parted my lips, accepting the water, thirsty after what Ignis had put me through. 

"Easy now, Kitten. Not too fast." Ignis chuckled, pulling away the glass once I had emptied it. 

I let out a small sigh of satisfaction. The water had tasted so good on my parched throat. Reaching out, I slid my fingers over the couch so that I could find Ignis. Once I did, I slid my hands over his chest as I slotted myself over his lap. 

"Ignis, aren't you thirsty too?" I asked playfully, leaning forwards and pulling him up to allow him to sink his fangs into my throat. 


	8. To Ignite the Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis will now find his own pleasure by Starlight's gift...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay peeps two thirds into the Soulbond at this point. The next chapter will finish the Soulbond and we'll find out if Starlight will be able to see again, and after that....the real nice stuff happens! (SFW and NSFW)

"Aren't you thirsty, Kasai?" I asked Ignis, gently drawing him up towards my throat as I willing bared it for him. 

I heard a soft whimper escape Ignis's lips before he cleared his throat, pressing his hand against my chest to stop me. 

"You need a moment to rest, Kitten. Please don't tempt me until then." he begged, pushing me back and away from him slightly. 

I huffed impatiently and let my hands trail from behind his neck and down his chest. If he was going to be stubborn...well I could fix that very easily. Ravus had been a stubborn problem the second time I wanted him to drink from me. So I had figured out a (in his words since it worked so damn well) dirty and unfair tactic to make him comply with my wishes. It was time to see if I could bend Ignis with the same tactic that I had bent Ravus with.

Scooting back slightly on his lap, my hands continued their path down Ignis's chest until they reached his slacks. As I felt around the front of them I figured out that he was wearing a belt, and it was an intricate one at that.

"Just what are you up to?" Ignis inquired, his hands covering mine as they fumbled with over the belt, trying each and every way that I knew to undo it.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to get that Six damned thing undone! What is it done up with anyway, some kind of locking mechanism?" I growled at him, thoroughly angry that I couldn't get the thing undone myself. 

I felt Ignis give a small chuckle, his body shifted, and I heard leather being pulled from material. 

"Yes, it is a locking mechanism of sorts, but not the kind you think. This belt is part of my service outfit. I had just come back from seeing the King when Ravus caught me. When he told me who I was to meet, I rushed to put on my full service adornment, thinking that I would be meeting with you when you were awake and able to..." Ignis's voice fell quiet, the implications behind it clear, then returned, " I thought that I would need to represent the best of Insomnia. I hadn't given Ravus the chance to tell me about what happened to you. So when I saw you as you were. I ended up on my knees by your bed, knowing that the same power I wield did this to you. That's when Ravus asked me to help you.

Even though I- _haah!_ "

While Ignis had been prattling on, I had used his distraction to undo his slacks the rest of the way and slid my hand inside to grasp his length.

"Enough talking. Either slide these down..." I hissed as I sank my nails into the fabric of his slacks, then leaned up next to his ear to whisper, "...or I shred them right here."

I felt Ignis tremble for a moment before I felt his body shifting below me. I allowed him enough room to slide down his slacks so I could free his cock. Adjusting my hand to properly grasp it, I squeezed lightly before slowly sliding my hand up to sweep my palm over the tip, gathering the sticky wetness there to smooth it back down over his cock. His body trembled as I twisted my wrist slightly. From what I could feel, Ignis was not as long as Ravus, but he was thicker.

It was going to be a challenge to take him, but an utter delight once I had. 

"Six you feel amazing, Ignis. I can't wait to feel you inside me." I whispered to him. 

I slowly started to to pump my hand along Ignis's cock, every-so-often sweeping my fingers over the head to wet them and then twisting my hand around his length once my hand was thoroughly wet.

"Your cock is going to fill me up so well. Gonna stretch me out so good. I'm not even sure if I'm going to be able to take all of you cause of how big you feel. I know you're gonna fuck me so well, Ignis. Gonna have me screaming your name into the mattress, begging you to let me cum." I whispered in his ear. 

If there was one thing that Ravus adored about me, it was when I _really_ talked dirty during the times we made love. He said that it was something that he had never heard of before, but he _loved it ._

A soft whimper escaped Ignis's lips and soon, Ignis was thrusting up into my hand, soft words of encouragement and praise tumbling from his lips. 

"Fuck, your hand feels so amazing, my Queen. Six above, if this is what you can do with your hand, I w-wonder what your mouth feels like." I felt Ignis's body shifting below me and heard a small thud.

_'Damn his head hit the wall a little hard there...'_

The thrusts Ignis were making into my hand were getting less and less coordinated and I gave a soft squeeze around his cock. 

"Please Kitten, ti _-tighten your hand just a little..."_ Ignis gasped as I twisted my hand then gave a slight squeeze around his length. 

On my next pass up, I heard Ignis take a shuddering breath in and his body trembled beneath me. 

"Fucking Six, I'm going to cum if you do that again, Kitten." he muttered, his voice shaking as his breaths shook his body. 

I leaned up next to his ear.

"That's the whole point, Kasai." I whispered to him. 

Then I leaned back and tightened my hand just enough that Ignis's breath caught again and started pumping my hand over his length. I started slowly enough to match what his hips had started, but then when his hand came up and gripped my forearm, I smirked and slid my thumb over the tip of his length to gather all of the slick wetness that had leaked there. Smoothing it down his cock properly, I then started really stroking him, and his reaction was incredible. Ignis pulled me against him as he thrust up into my hand, whimpering against my ear.

Then I heard heard him whisper softly, _"Six, Kitten...Fuck yes, my Queen...so good...so...mmmnnhhh!"_

I felt warmth bloom across my stomach and drip down my hand, and Ignis gasped as he finally was released from the pleasure that I had thrown him head first into. I heard him panting as he leaned back against the back of the couch and I could just feel him glaring daggers at me.

"That was dirty trick, Kitten." he breathed, clearly not used to being handled like that. 

"No, _this_ is a dirty trick, Kasai." I smiled, standing and pulling him up with me, only to shove him up against the wall next to the couch. 

I thanked the Six themselves that the wall was there as I dropped to my knees in front of him.

"If you want a dirty trick Kasai, I'll show you one. Now, if you can keep silent, you win. If not, I win. The one who wins tops whilst we seal our bond, there's your trick. Deal?" I smiled up at Ignis as I tapped my fingertips against his thighs, just waiting for him to accept my challenge. 

I had bested Ravus in this several times, so I should be perfectly fine in besting Ignis. 

"Kitten, it will be my pleasure to see if you can make me scream your name. In fact, do your worst your Majesty. I entirely deserve it." Ignis's voice sounded entirely too smug and sure that he would win my challenge. 

I was going to make sure he lost. Ignis would scream my name by the time I was done with him. Sliding my hand inward, I wrapped it around the base of his length and squeezed gently. 

"I want you to focus here..." I whispered up to Ignis. 

Sliding my other hand up, I pushed his slacks down farther so I would have easier access to him. Then I leaned forward and pressed a few soft butterfly kisses against Ignis's hip, before moving inward to the base of his cock where my hand was wrapped around it. Pressing a few kisses to his length as I moved up it, I added a few gentle nips just to surprise him. I heard soft gasps above me and two thuds hit the wall on either side of Ignis's body. Well, I already had one part down.

I pressed my lips to the tip of his length and gave a small suck before flicking my tongue out over the tip of it, and then swirling it around it. He tasted bitter, as if he detested sweet things, but I was fine with that. Sucking the head of his cock fully into my mouth, I gently laved at it with my tongue, listening to the little noises Ignis was making above me. Making sure to take note of everything that made him make every noise. Then I started to bob my head, suckling at him lightly as I did so.

Ignis's hand burried itself in my hair as I felt him make an aborted thrust against me. 

"S- _Shit, K-kitten! Kitten wait...ghnn, Kit-Kitten..._ " he hissed. 

I pulled back and off of his cock but lifted my hand to slowly stroke him. His hips slowly started to follow the speed of my hand and I smiled. 

"You alright up there?" I teased.

Ignis drew in a couple deep breaths, forcing his hips to stop rocking along with the tempo that I was stroking him. 

"F-fine..." he cleared his throat, "I'm fine, continue on."

I laughed lightly. 

"I'm sure you are." I replied to him, before sucking him deep into my mouth. 

I hollowed my cheeks as I bobbed my head,, my hand coming up to lightly squeeze his balls before slowly massaging them. Ignis made several deep thrusts into my mouth and I had to pull off of him or I would have choked.

"Holy Six above..." I heard him mutter. 

"Are you gonna cum, Kasai?" I questioned as I stood up, releasing him.

Ignis whined and pulled me against him, grinding his hips against mine, trying to get that last bit of friction that would let him fall over the edge into oblivion. I stepped backwards and pinned first his shoulders then hips to the wall, feeling him fight me so he could pull me against him again. 

The hand pinning Ignis's shoulders wrapped around his throat and squeezed, then I asked him again, "I said, are you gonna cum, Kasai? Ask nicely, now."

I felt the whimper run through him, then felt him nod yes, and heard him whine, " _please."_

"Good boy..." I whispered, dropping back to my knees and once more taking Ignis's cock deep into my mouth. 

I felt his hand thread its way into my hair as his hips began to lightly thrust, praises falling like prayers from his lips. I tell it was time to pull out my trump card. The one that Ravus always got pissed at me for using cause it worked so damn well. (There were many meetings we had been late to after I had introduced Ravus to this very technique.) Taking in a deep breath, I relaxed my throat as much as I was able and swallowed Ignis all the way down to the hilt, my nose pressing against soft skin and a sparce patch of hair.

Swallowing as well as I could, I pulled back and performed the same moves all over again. Drool began running down the side of my mouth as I burried him in my throat and kept him there. To Ignis's credit, all I heard was a whimper and his hand hit the wall beside him. It was time for the last straw. I had nothing else up my proverbial sleeve if this didn't get him.

Pulling back off Ignis's cock, I stroked him hard and fast until his hips were rocking along with the pace of my hand. I could feel him throbbing in my hand, hot heavy and thick. Then I stopped stroking him just as I knew he was going to fall over the edge. This time when Ignis's hand hit the wall, I heard pieces of it tumble to the floor. 

"Please, my Queen...please let me cum. I need it, please I need it." I heard him plead with me. 

I smiled them leaned up, taking his cock in my hand and gently sucking on the head.

"Since you asked so nicely..." I replied, before sucking Ignis's cock all the way down my throat once again. 

I hummed as I kneeded at the flesh of his thighs. His reaction was instantaneous. Both hands flew to the sides of my head, his hips thrusting firmly, my name the only thing on his lips, before he spilled warm creamyness down my throat. As his length slipped from between my lips, he noticed that some of his cream had ended up on my lips, but before he could even reach down to wipe it off, I had already licked it away. I felt Ignis shudder when I did this and I smiled before I stood. 

"I win." I whispered in his ear. 

"Wha-ha _what?"_ he asked, his mind clearly not caught up with the situation. 

"I. Win." I poked the middle of his chest with each word I said, "I made you scream my name, so I win."

I heard Ignis gulp and then a sharp hiss passed his lips. I found my head slamming back against the ground as Ignis tackled me, seating himself over my waist, each of his knees pinning one hand to the ground. One of his hands sealed itself over my mouth so I wouldn't be able to yell, while the other drew itself down my throat until it sat over my heart, his nails digging into my skin the entire time. I felt small trickles of warmth falling from each of the scratches Ignis made as he used the hand over my mouth to turn my head to the side. 

"A dirty trick from a bitch. You're no lady, like I thought you were, My Queen. Oh no, you're absolutely gorgeous. Not one of those prim and proper sluts that I always see walking around, throwing themselves at me cause of the power I have. I'm so thankful Ravus asked me to help the both of you.

He's saved me from dealing with those whores, and allowed me a beautiful Queen like you." he whispered in my ear, before gently kissing the side of my throat, "Your pleasure before mine, My Queen. My blood to you. And now, I have taken my pleasure from you. It's time for you to share your blood with me."

I felt his lips brush my throat as they parted, then his fangs press against my skin, before they sank past the surface and conjured forth the blood beneath it. I sucked in a small breath through my nose and tried desperately to pull my hands out from under Ignis. The sensations from Ignis's fangs piercing me, to him drawing away my blood far too intense for me to handle without my sight there, and I needed something to anchor myself to dim the intensity somehow. Memories from the distant past, years before when I had been captured with my family and brought to Fenestala as Sacrifices flashed through my mind in a haze of blood red. I couldn't call out to Ignis and tell him cause he had his hand clamped firmly over my mouth. Ignis moaned against my throat and it sent bolts of fire running through my body spreading out from the point of where his fangs were buried.

I planted my feet against the floor and gave a firm push against the ground, trying to buck him off my stomach, or dislodge him, or alert him, just anything to let him know to slow down. To at least give me a chance to ground myself well enough that I didn't get swept up and carried off in the sensations so badly that it felt like I would never come back. I felt Ignis slowly pull away from my throat and he noticed how heavily I was trembling below him. His hand pulled back from my lips and I immediately started gasping for air. I knew that I shouldn't, knew that it could cause me to hyperventilate and pass out, but my body wouldn't listen to the logic of my mind.

Despite my best efforts to tell myself that I needed to slow my breathing, I continued to gasp and pant as if I had just run a full day without rest. Ignis released my hands from under his knees and pulled me up against him. My arms immediately wrapped themselves around his chest and I burried my face there.

"Too...too much...too much...at once..." I gasped, trying to talk through my heavy breaths, "Can't see...makes it...too...too intense...to...too deal...all at once...gotta go...s-slow..."

I was starting to get dizzy and my hold on Ignis began to loosen. I could feel myself falling inside my mind. I felt my physical body slowly being lowered to the ground and Ignis dipping down to whisper next to my ear. He pulled both of my arms up and slipped one over his shoulder while he forced my other hand to bury its fingers in his hair. I felt his warm breath cascading over the shell of my ear as he whispered to me, but for the longest time I couldn't understand him.

Then finally, "...m...ck...e, ...en. ...om...ck. ...ten...o...y...oce...nd...ath...ake...low...eep...eaths...in...nd...out...llow...my...attern." my breathing stuttered as I forced myself to focus on the words being whispered to me, the more I focused on Ignis's words, the faster I would return to him, "Easy, ...y Queen. I'm...ere...or you. List...to m...v...ce. Breath a...ng with...Breath in...nd breath out."

I followed the pattern that Ignis had set, turning my face into the side of his head. Soft, silky hair met my movement and I burried my nose into the soft strands deeply. Taking a sharp inhale, I was reminded of the cherry blossom trees that my parents had owned a huge plantation of. They always smelled so beautiful in the spring, but I could barely remember what they looked like anymore. It had been eighteen years since I had been home to see our cherry blossom plantation.

"Cherr-cherry blossoms..." I whispered out tightening my arm around Ignis, "Home..."

Slowly my breathing began to match Ignis's. The pace calm and steady. His palm pressed firmly against the back of my neck, his fingers pressed to the side of my throat for further support. Ignis's lips pressed themselves against the side of my head as he continued to coax me back into tranquility, whispering more soothing words as he slipped a arm securely around the middle of my back and then slowly eased the both of us up. I clung to him as much as I could being as incoherent as I was, however I did notice when we stopped moving and he slowly started to lower me down.

I was pressed back into a cloud soft mattress covered by petal soft sheets. 

"Easy now, my Kitten. Just keep breathing with me. Deep breaths with me." Ignis continued against the side of my head. 

He pushed his way up onto the bed between my thighs so he could settle over me better and I gave a soft moan as I felt him press close.

"Gods...Si-Six Ignis I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen." I was still slightly panting, but was able to speak properly now, "Your words combined with the fact that you pinned me down and I can't see. It just-all of the sensations just built up so overwhelmingly and I couldn't tell you to slow down, just give me a second, or just let my hands go so I would be able to ground myself enough in the moment cause you kept me from saying anything."

I felt Ignis go rigid above me. 

"I caused that?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"It's alright, Kasai." I soothed, "I had no idea it would happen myself. This is all new to me now again. Now that I've lost my sight, everything that I do and feel will be different."

I cupped my hand against the back of his head so he wouldn't be able to pull away. 

"I'd rather you and Ravus teach me how things feel now that I am blind. Rather than being out in public, in front of all of Tenebrae as their Queen, and looking like a complete fool." I murmured to him, embarrassed that I had to admit such a thing. 

Ignis was silent over me for a second, then he slowly peeled my hand from the back of his head. 

"Focus on the feeling of my fangs, on where they are..." he replied softly, pressing himself between my thighs so he could be closer to me. 

He pulled my arm up into the air, holding my hand in his and I felt him plant a hand beside my head on the bed. Then I felt him softly press his fangs into the skin of my wrist, dragging their way slowly up my arm. I shivered as his fangs reached my shoulder and tilted my head back instinctively to offer him access to my throat. 

"Not yet, Kitten. Soon though." he murmured against my skin, following my collar bone down and softly nipping at the skin there.

I gasped at how hard or how lightly he would nip me, some of them light enough to barely even be felt, while others could almost be called a full on bites with how rough it was. My body tensed and relaxed beneath him, muscles pulling taught and relaxing in my throat as I continued to offer it to him. The hand holding mine gently lowered it to the bed and gave it a gentle pat before sliding itself in over my arm then down my chest to rest against the side of my ribcage. Ignis's hand splayed itself wide and then drug itself down my side until it reached my hip. Cupping my hip ever so gently, his thumb began to rub circles in the start of the crease of it.

His lips drug themselves down between my breasts, slowly allowing his fangs to lightly graze my skin every so often until he reached my hips. Nipping the skin there, he dug his fangs in a little more firmly and my hips twitched up towards him instinctively. I felt him laugh against my skin. 

"So good, my Kitten. Stay right there for me?" he whispered against my hip before pulling away entirely. 

I heard clothing being dropped to the ground then I felt a warm body press against mine. I gasped as I felt Ignis mouth over my shoulder, butterfly kisses being pressed to the entire area. His then made his way up to my throat and I tilted my head to the side. 

"Hold on to me, Kitten. Tell me when it's too much for you." he murmured, his lips pressing against my throat. 

I immediately wound my hand into his hair and wrapped my arm around under his so I could grasp his shoulder. I felt Ignis ghost a gentle moan across my throat before he sank his fangs into me, my blood bubbling to the surface. The hand holding Ignis's shoulder tightened and I made a soft noise, almost like a whimper. The pain from him sinking his fangs in, it was nothing like that of when Ravus had turned me. This was sharp, almost agonizing.

A stab in the heart if I truly had to describe it. Ignis slid his hand under my neck and tilted it and fire flew through my veins. My body arched up below him against my will, entirely out of my control. Ignis pulled me against him again. Whispering words of comfort and praise he waited for me to relax.

As soon as my body allowed itself to be lowered back to the bed, I reached out to Ignis.

"What...what was that?" I asked.

"That was our Soulbond coming closer together. Because you belong to Ravus, when I took your blood after you took mine...As we are forcing a Soulbond into existence, going through all the motions required for a normal Soulbond to be brought into existence, it is not a pleasant process for the soul itself. What you most likely felt was my soul being forced into existence with yours and Ravus's." he explained, "Now we have to finish the bond."

He pulled me close to him again and ran his tongue over my neck before latching on to the bite mark. 

"Just a touch more..." I heard him whisper, then slide his fangs into my flesh for a moment to make sure the puncture wounds stayed open.

I shuddered below him as I felt him grind himself against me. I had entirely forgotten that he had stripped himself of his clothes and I could feel his cock throbbing against me as he drank. Pulling him against me, I tugged gently on his hair. Immediately, Ignis pulled away from my throat and lifted a hand to my cheek, cupping it so he could brush his thumb just under where the scars on my eyes were. 

"Are you alright, Kitten? Was it too much for you?" he asked quickly, worry laced through his voice. 

I swallowed thickly, then forced out, "Need you..."

I heard Ignis gasp, then pull back slightly. I whimpered and reached after him.

"Don't go..." I forced again. 

I felt Ignis hesitate then move back.

"As you wish, Kitten. I will make you sing to the moon above. You will never doubt your beauty again when I am through with you." I heard the smile in his voice as he leaned over me. 


End file.
